Broken Hearts
by starslover17
Summary: How would you react to the person you love telling you they don't feel the same when they said they did? Well this is how Rose reacts to Dimitri telling her 'love fades, mine has.' Chapters 1-18 re-posted. DON'T READ AND HATE ON MY STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction that I am publishing.**

**It is going to be a Rose and Dimitri story. I know that like everyone does that couple but I want to take a try at it, if it isn't good, than I might just change it to someone else. It will be in first person. Hopefully it will just stay in Rose's POV, might switch to Dimitri's POV, I will tag it if I do.**

**Even though I wish, I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

><p>I sighed softly as I looked around the hotel room. I have been away from court and my so called best friend, Lissa, for a while now. I went off after the man I thought loved me turned out to not want me anymore. What kind of bullshit is that? Well, when I left I went and stayed with my father, Abe Mazur, for a while. Well there is a lot to what happened between then and now, it has been almost six years since I left and now I should explain what happened.<p>

The day that Dimitri thought of telling me that his love had faded for me, well I thought I could always talk to Lissa, but I was proven wrong with that. She just told me that I shouldn't have bothered him at all and maybe he was tired of my annoying ass. What a bitch move on her. Well that was the day I left, only Adrian knew, and so did Christian somewhat. Now that I think of it, Christian has turned out to be a better friend than Lissa. Anyways, I went and met up with my father, Abe or Old Man as I call him, and he let me stay with him until I was back on my feet again. He accepted everything that I told him, even if he wanted to harm Dimitri for the way he treated me but I told him it wasn't worth it.

Not long after I got to my father's home in Turkey, where he let me stay while he was off doing what he normally did visiting when he was able to without letting anyone know. I kept in contact with Adrian and he shared everything with Christian when he got the chance without the two people I didn't want knowing anything about where I went. I had to learn to block Lissa out, at first it was hard but it got easier after six months.

One day when I was wondering around the house, I found a room that I had no idea about; Abe didn't even tell me about it. It turned out to be a music room with a grand piano, some guitars (acoustic and electric), keyboards, and a drum set. I taught myself how to play the guitars and the grand piano along with the keyboards. After about nine months of learning, I tried the singing part of it. I learned I was actually good! It shocked me but when I found out I could sing, Abe was home and he was proud of me. I slowly started to write some songs ad make notes with them.

Not long after I had a few songs, Abe got me a record contract under the name Dakota Mazur. I have no idea where he got the name Dakota, but I loved it. I did cut my hair a little and made a softer brown to where not many people who knew me would know who it was. Adrian and Christian knew. They had been all of my concerts they have been able to be at, they eventually, along with Abe, told my mother, Janine. To say she was both happy and upset that I never told her, she was more than happy that she was able to see and talk to me again, even though she knew everything that happened that caused me to leave. She supports me and agreed never to tell Lissa and Dimitri.

Now the odd thing that everything that knew where I was and what I was doing is that I actually kept in contact with Dimitri's family. Viktoria and I made up and have been best friend ever since. Her mother, Olena, let her come on tour with me once, which is how Dimitri heard about me, well somewhat, that mainly came from Adrian and Christian. Now, Viktoria and I are basically a band, she mainly plays while I sing. This makes things easier for her and her family because she doesn't always have to be on stage with me and she could spend some time with them backstage.

I sigh again as I lay back on my bed as Viktoria comes out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. We were requested by the queen of the Moroi world, which happened to be Lissa, to play at her wedding, which took about a year to plan. Christian had waited to propose to her until after everything was settled with her becoming queen and my leaving. Christian was the one to tell me, which made me happy; actually he made me go into her mind so I can watch him propose to her. She was actually sad that I wasn't there for her to tell everything about, nor be the maid of honor.

The sound of Vika's voice snapped me out of my train of thought. "You need to go shower Rose, we are meeting with Lissa and Christian in like two and a half hours. You need to hurry. Also don't forget that Janine, Abe, and _Dimitri_ will be there too." She said with an angry look in her eye when she said her brother's name. Oh yeah, I did tell her, along with her family, everything that happened between me and him.

I sigh and nodded. "It's alright Vika, just remember we are doing this for Christian and not for them. I'll get in the shower now. Pick out our clothes and get everything ready for hair and makeup. Please and thank you girl." I said as I walked into the bathroom. I heard her "Alright, whatever bitch" as I shut the door. I knew she was just playing around; it was how we talked to each other when one another were upset about something.

I laughed softly as I stripped and turned on the water. As I got in and let the hot water run along my body I let myself relax. It felt nice when I let myself relax, I didn't do it that much. I had been too busy to deal with relaxing. We were going to return to recording after we did the wedding which was going to be another month from now. We had to stay at court until then. I washed my body with my vanilla body wash, and then I used my strawberry banana shampoo. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my body as I walked out of the bathroom.

I smiled as I looked at the clothes sitting on my bed. "Thanks girl!" I shouted even though she was at the mirror doing her hair. I dried off and pulled on the black with red lace bra and panties matching set. I pulled on the pair of dark blue skinny jeans along with the black and red Broken Hearts tee. Broken Hearts is the name of our band, Viktoria came up with it. "I love your choices." I said as I went over to the chair and sat down so she could do my hair. We have this thing where we alternate between who does hair and who does makeup. Today was my day for makeup and her day for hair.

I turned and looked at her as she finished with her hair. She was in a pair of light blue skinny jeans and the red and black Broken Hearts tee. We had one that was all black with the logo in red and the other was all red with the logo in black. It was odd but it looked good. "Turn around so I can get your hair done, we only have about an hour left before we have to be there and makeup takes a long time." She said as I turned around and let her do her thing. She just straightened my hair then pulled it up in a tight pony tail and added a few curls to my bags that she side swooped.

"It looks great!" I said as I turned around and got up. "Sit." I said as she took my place in the chair as I got the makeup ready. I was going to do hers in a light pink eye shadow with a dark red tinted eye shadow, some mascara, and red eyeliner. I smiled at my work as she looked at it.

"I love it!" she said getting up. "Now hurry with yours so we can get going. I want coffee from the café before the meeting." She said as she walked to put on her red ballet flats. She had gotten me out a pair of black ballet flats. We never wore heels at meetings with people we, or one of us, knew. I started on my makeup with a silver eye shadow with some black tinted shadow, a little mascara, and black eyeliner.

"All done, ready to go?" I asked as I went over and pulled on my ballet flats. I knew today would be a long day. The reason for this meeting was to talk about what Lissa would prefer to be heard at the wedding. I had a few songs figured out. Now they might not like them but I didn't care anymore. I also wanted to get permission to have a concert at court and maybe do some concerts at some of the academies before the wedding. I wanted to do one at St. Vlad's and there were only one or two guardians that knew who I was there. Alberta and for some strange reason Stan, not that I really cared. It made going there easier for me with having at least two people besides Vika and my parents knowing who I was, even though Christian and Adrian knew, along with Adrian's girlfriend, Sydney Sage, which shocked everyone but it was awesome. She had to keep it a secret from a lot of people, only the people close to them in the Moroi world knew about them.

"Ready, let's get going." She said with a smile as we grabbed our jackets and purses, or for me my wallet, and left the hotel room. The day was just beginning and it was not going to the best day either. I was just hoping that they didn't recognize me. I sighed to myself as we started walking towards the café in court; we still had about twenty minutes before this meeting. Great!

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first chapter. Let me know what you think of it. I am planning on having this rated M for later on, there are going to be lemons when I get farther into this story. I'm thinking of doing Dimitri's POV for chapter two to see how he feels about all of this.<strong>

**Review and let me know what you think and if I should continue or if I should just give it up.**

**Every song in this story will be given the correct credit for the artist, even if it is just the songs name. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. I choose to do Dimitri's POV so we can all see what he thinks about what happened.**

**Hmm should be interesting.**

**I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

><p>Dimitri's POV:<p>

I have no idea what I was thinking telling my Roza that my love for her had faded. It was the biggest and worst lie I have ever told in my whole life. I knew they she would go to Lissa and talk about how horrible I was, that was until Lissa came by to see me and see how I was doing after what happened with Rose. She had no idea how I felt even though she knew everything. I had no idea what to tell her or what to expect that Rose told her.

Lissa told me that she had told Rose to leave me alone and that she was only being annoying towards me and that is why I said what I said. She actually had no idea to why I said that. I could never forgive myself for what I did to her. Even though it has been almost six years since the last time I had seen Rose. It killed me when Adrian and Christian told me that Rose left because of me and Lissa.

Lissa was upset about it but I really didn't want to be the one to break it to her that she caused it just as much as I did. Christian and Adrian didn't seem to have a problem with it at all. They just told her the way it was. Lissa became queen not long after Rose left, when Tasha murdered Queen Tatiana and she was the one most people like. We then found out about her illegitimate half sister, Jill, who knew Rose and was kind of friends with her. That just added to Lissa's sadness.

I sighed as I thought back to when it happened. I still feel numb from it. Everything seemed to be going alright lately, I have spent more time with them since I was brought back to being myself again. I have to tell you, it feels wonderful to have my family around me more. They were coming to court for Lissa and Christian's wedding. Also, my sister, Viktoria, was in a band and I had asked her to see if they wanted to play at Lissa's wedding. She told me that they already agreed to do so because Dakota, who oddly looks like Rose from the pictures I have seen with her and Vika, was friends with Adrian's girlfriend, Sydney and she had told Christian to call and ask her if she would be willing to come perform for his wedding.

Christian loves the Broken Hearts, it might be a strange name but I think it is a good name. Vika and Dakota both agreed on it, or so he was told. They had arrived at court the day before and were going to be having a meeting with Lissa, Christian, Janine, Abe, and myself.

When Lissa became queen, she gave me my guardian title back, even though I do not deserve it. I sighed again as I got up that morning. It was the day of the meeting and I would finally meet Dakota and see Vika. It would be a good day, I hope. I sighed softly again as I dress in some workout clothes after I brushed my teeth quickly.

I still worked out every day, I had to keep my strength up even if I felt like I was useless and had no purpose in life. It still hurts to know that I hurt Rose so bad that she had to leave and basically drop off the face of the earth. I grabbed my phone, keys, and iPod and worked out the door, the gym wasn't that far from where I live, thanks to Lissa and Christian. I was just a normal court guardian for now.

I opened the gym doors and went on with my workout; most people think that I do it because I still hate myself. I only hate myself for the pain I caused Rose. I will regret the words I said that day in the church. When I was finished, I drank a whole bottle of water and sighed as I walked back to my apartment/room thing at court. Once I got the clothes I needed for today, Vika told me to dress like I wasn't on duty; I went and took a shower quickly.

After my shower I got ready, tying my hair back at the nape of my neck, it was a bit longer than it was six years ago, but I liked it. I always have t remind myself that I can't think about what Rose would do if she saw it like this, but it always popped up in my mind and I would have to shake it off.

There was no way Rose would still love me after all the pain I put her through, although I still love her with everything that was me. Not many people like that idea but I don't really care what people think anymore, I grew up a lot more than I was all those years ago, even if it wasn't much.

I was suppose to meet everyone at the café, so I figured to go ahead and get down there, hoping to have some time with my sister and her friend/band mate without everyone else. I put my phone in my pocket along with my keys after I locked my door, while holding my duster in the other hand. I loved this thing, even if it meant that I was obsessed with cowboys. I sighed softly to myself at that thought as I walked towards the café.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is so short, but I think I will stick to Rose's POV! I think this one is horrible but I wanted to do it.<strong>

**Let me know what you think.**

**I will be updating as often as I can and as often as I have a chapter done. I'm thinking, and hoping, for at least 3-5 chapters a day or every few days.**

**Also if you have any song ideas, let me know. I have a lot but I want to hear some from ya'll.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3 I hope this is better than the second chapter. No more Dimitri POV! This is going to be a really long chapter by the way.**

**I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

><p>Rose POV:<p>

I sigh loudly at Viktoria before laughing softly as she ordered her coffee and something to eat. My appetite must have worn off on her, which I guess is a good thing. I smile at the cashier behind the counters and order myself an iced caramel mocha latte with a chocolate glazed doughnut. Vika and I got into a habit of taking turns when paying for food. It was my turn right now, and I pulled out my wallet as I waited for our total.

I nodded as the cashier told me the total and I pulled out the cash. I smiled as I handed the man the money. "Keep the change." I said sweetly as we got our food and drinks. "Think my appetite worn out on you yet?" I asked as I looked at Vika and laughed softly when she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I blame my brother. He eats a lot, you know that girl." She said laughing as she took a sit at a table near a window. I pulled off my jacket after setting my food down. I shrugged as I sat across from her and taking a drink from my latte.

I got up and leaned across the table and looked at her. "Well, I do happen to know that but watch yourself when you talk to me and remember my name is Dakota and not Rose." I whispered into her ear before sitting back in my chair as someone walked into the café. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I muttered softly as I looked up at who it was.

"Vika!" Dimitri shouted as he walked over to our table and as Viktoria got up and ran over to him and hugged him. "I've missed you. I can't believe you are here and I can't wait to meet your friend that you left sitting over there. I'll be over there in a moment let me get something to drink." He said quickly to her while he hugged her tightly before setting her down. I never realized before how much taller he was to her.

"Alright, well hurry up, Dimika!" she yelled over to him as she sat back down, not before pulling another table to connect to ours. I glared at her before eating my doughnut. She sat there and laughed at me and before we both knew it Dimitri was at our table looking at his sister like she had lost her damn mind. Which, I think she had.

"Anyways, since Vika here has apparently lost any sense she had, I'm Dakota Mazur." I said with a smiled while I offered my hand for him to shake, and hopeful he wouldn't notice anything.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov. I'm Viktoria's older brother." He said as he reached out to shake my hand. Just as he was about Vika grabbed both of my hands, getting both of our attentions. I shook my head as I looked at her; I understood why she did that. "That was rude Vika." He said as he shook his head.

I laughed softly and looked over at him. "Nah, she loves holding my hands, she thinks that it will help her think about a new song to write. It hasn't worked just yet." I said trying to play off why she did that. Thankful for my mother and father walking in so he couldn't question what I meant. I smiled as I got up and got out of her grasp on my hands I went over and hugged Abe. I knew I couldn't hug Janine in front of them without questions, she understood that as well, so we had plans for later on to where we could hang out together, with Abe of course. You see, Janine got Abe as he charge, she had to get it changed but it was a way that she could see me and no one would know. Everyone believed that I was just Abe's daughter who didn't know her mother.

"Hello my dear." Abe said as he hugged me in return. "Hello Vika, Belikov." He said with a soft smile to Vika and a not so nice look at Dimitri. "Lissa and Christian should be here soon. Are Adrian and Sydney joining us?" he asked as we walked back over to our table and took a seat, Janine next to me and Abe on the other side.

"Adrian and Sydney are having a date night. Lucky them." I said softly before laughing and shook my head. "I'm so glad they are together. They both need to be happy. I mean Adrian told me about Rose and the not so wonderful break up." I said before shaking my head, remembering the story we came up with. I didn't like it, it involved me acting like a bitch to Adrian and everything.

Dimitri looked like he was about to say something but couldn't because Lissa and Christian walked in and we all stood up as we smiled at her, well I smiled at Christian, who had a sorry look on his face. I would have to talk to him about it later. "Hello your majesty." I said politely with a small smile before moving my hair to the side without thinking.

"Dakota!" Vika screamed at me. I turned to look at her but Abe stopped me. I gave them both questionable looks before Vika made it look as if she was fixing her curly messy, yet perfect looking, bun. I gasped softly before putting my hair behind my shoulder quickly. "Sorry, thought I saw a bug or something on her. Never mind, let's just sit and enjoy the day." She said laughing while sitting down. I sat down shortly after her, mouthing the word 'thanks' to her.

"Hello Ms. Mazur. Please call me Lissa." She said as she sat down next to Vika while Christian took a seat besides Dimitri. "I've heard that you have some songs and some other questions you would like to ask me about music and all that for the wedding and some other events you would like to have." She said as she looked at me.

"Yes, I do actually. Well I and Viktoria were thinking about doing around a total of nine songs for your wedding, I have only four that would work great off the top of my head. I would like to tell you the titles of them and if you do not like the title of a song just let me know and I will have a different one for you." I said smiling softly at her. "Also, I was wondering, since the wedding a month away, if Vika and I could possible goes to an academy and do a concert there and do one here at court. Just as a introduction to the band playing at the queen's wedding." I added with a bright smile, it was forced but I had gotten good at making it look real.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Do you have the academy in mind? I would love to hear the song titles." She said looking towards Christian to see if he agreed.

"I would love to hear them as well. I bet the choices are all wonderful." He said quickly smiling softly at everyone.

"Well I would like to go the concert at St. Vladimir's. Adrian has told me amazing things about the place. They had some of the best guardians, even the best novice out there. I think it would be amazing to show some calm and peaceful joy at the school, I mean I even heard about that attack that did not end so wonderful." I said slowly as I stole a glance at Dimitri who grimaced at the attack statement and the novice statement, he knew that I meant me, or well Rose to them.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. I will contact the headmistress and find a good time to do that concert." She said smiling brightly at me. I had to fight back the urge to smack her for the fakeness she had on her face. I was still good at noticing things like that.

"That would be wonderful. Any ways, the songs that we would like to perform at your wedding are as followed, _I love you, Speechless, Your arms feel like home, and Two is better than one_. I believe Christian know all of those songs. I recognize him from a lot of the concerts we have done." I said smiling at him before looking at Lissa.

"I think all of those sound wonderful. I so cannot wait until the wedding to hear all of the songs." She said smiling brightly again at me before smiling at Christian. "That is why we wanted you, I know he loves you all. I can't wait until the academy concert to see why." She added quickly.

"Well, I can't wait either then. I'm sorry if it seems kind of rude, but I would like to go get some practice in and I believe Vika is dying for a chance to hang out with her brother." I said quickly as I stood up and gathered my trash before quickly walking over to the trash can and threw it away. I took a deep breath before walking back over to the table and grabbed my jacket. "I'm so sorry that I can't stay longer, I just need to get in as much practice as I can so everything will go great."

"That is quite alright, I have wedding things to attend to. Christian is going with Eddie and Adrian along with Sydney to do something." Lissa said as she got up and offered her hand to Christian. "Have a wonderful day Dakota. Everyone." She said as she started to walk out. Christian smiled quickly at me before her left.

"Well Abe and I are going out shopping for a while. If you would like to come find us, you are more than welcome too." Janine said as she smiled at me. I'm so glad that we had fixed our relationship over the past six years.

"Alright, bye daddy." I said as I kissed his cheek before pulling on my jacket as they left. "That went quicker than I thought." I muttered softly.

"What was that?" Vika asked smiling at me.

"I asked if you two would walk me to the hotel and let me grab my acoustic. So I can place some place outside." I asked them with a bright smile, a real one this time. I had to talk with her but that would come soon enough.

"Sure, let's go." She said as she offered her hand to me, which I took, ignoring the look Dimitri gave us. "I enjoy flaunting who I get to share a lot of things with that people just wish they could have." She said laughing as we walked out of the café and started back towards the hotel. I shook my head at her as we walked.

Once we got to the hotel, we went to the room and I unlocked it. As we all walked in, I sighed loudly before sitting on the bed. "Thanks. You all don't have to wait for me to be done; I need to do something's." I said before getting up and grabbed my acoustic and smiled at them.

"Are you going to be writing new songs or something?" Vika and Dimitri asked at the same time. It made me laughed at how much they were alike and how much they were different.

"Nope, I'm just going to play some of the songs that I have been thinking of that could work if I wanted to sing them at the concerts. I'm not sure yet, but I will let you know what songs that we will be doing for them." I said as I pulled out my pack of picks out of my bag as I pulled out my favorite one, it was in the shape of a red heart with a crack in the middle and some stitches that we drew on it. "So where are the best places to play outside at court, Dimitri?" I asked as I turned to look at them.

"There are a bunch of places. I can show you the best place, or well it might be." He said smiling softly as we left the room, locking the door behind us.

"Lead the way." I said holding out my arms for him to show us the way. I knew that it would only be a matter of time before he knew who I really was, that scared me a little but made me happy. I placed the pick in my back pocket as we walked, while still holding my guitar. This was going to be harder than I thought it would be.

"Here is the place." He said as we got there, it was beautiful. I smiled at him with brightness, I was happy to be around him, for the first time since we met up with him at the café.

"Thank you. You two go have some brother/sister bonding time. I can always call if I need Vika or anything. Plus I can scream pretty loud." I said laughing at the last part. It was true; screaming was something I had gotten use to doing. It made me feel weak sometimes but it was a way I could fit into the human world when I needed to be alone.

"See ya later Dakota. Have fun with being alone. But I think you need it. Just call if you need anything. I don't think everyone at court needs to think that there is some form of an attack going on because of your loud as fuck scream." Vika said while she linked arms with her brother and started to walked away. I knew that she wouldn't go that far until after I had done at least one song. She wanted to rub it in his face that I had become something better than how everyone expected.

I sat on the ground as I pulled the pick out of my pocket and sat the guitar in my lap as I thought of the first song I would do. I started to play the notes to _Harder than you know_ before I started to sing.

_You said this could only get better._

_There's no rush, 'cause we have each other._

_You said this would last forever,_

_But now i doubt if i was your only lover._

_Are we just lost in time?_

_I wonder if your love's the same._

_'Cause I'm not over you_

_Baby, don't talk to me._

_I'm trying to let go_

_Not loving you is harder then you know._

_'Cause girl you're driving me so crazy_

_How can i miss you if you never would stay?_

_If you need time i guess I'll go away._

_Inside me now there's only heartache and pain._

_So where's the fire?_

_You've become the rain._

_Are we just lost in time?_

_I wonder if your love's the same_

_'cause I'm not over you._

_Baby, don't talk to me_

_I'm trying to let go_

_Not loving you is harder then you know, _

_('cause girl your driving me so crazy)_

_And if you don't want me then_

_i guess I'll have to go.._

_Not loving you is harder then you know._

_yeah_

_So I'll make the call,_

_and I'll leave today_

_I'm gonna miss you 'cause i love you baby_

_Yeah, I'll make the call_

_I'm leaving today_

_Leaving always drives me crazy. ]x2]_

_Baby, don't talk to me_

_I'm trying to let go._

_Not loving you is harder _

_Then you know, _

_yeah_

_Baby, don't talk to me_

_I'm trying to let go (I'm trying to let go)_

_Not loving you is harder _

_Then you know, _

_('cause girl your driving me so crazy)_

_and if you don't want me then_

_i guess I'll hav'ta go! (I guess I'll hav'ta go)_

_not loving you is harder then you know_

_(girl your driving me so crazy)_

_Baby, don't talk to me_

_I'm trying to let go._

_Not loving you is harder, then you know, _

_girl your driving me so crazy._

I sighed softly to myself as I finished, I had written this not long after we got here. Vika had gone to let people know that we had gotten here, and I just wrote. Every word was true; it would be hard to see Dimitri again. The tune changed to _Wish you were here_, I wrote that about five years ago when things seemed to be alright. I missed a lot of people, mainly the love of my life.

_I can be tough, I can be strong_

_But with you, it's not like that at all_

_There's a girl that gives a shit_

_Behind this wall, you just walk through it_

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_

_You left them running though my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

_I love the way you are_

_It's who I am, don't have to try hard_

_We always say, say it like it is_

_And the truth is that I really miss_

_All those crazy things you said_

_You left them running though my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

_No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go, let go, oh, oh_

_No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go, let go, let go, let go_

_Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go_

_Let go, let go, let go_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

The last song that I wanted to do right now before I just sat and played notes to the songs that were for the wedding and some others that would add to the flare of everything. _How strong do you think I am _it was the first song that I wrote ever. Everyone loved it that is why I think I wrote because it made me feel stronger than I was at the time. It helped me get over some things.

_If I don't cry, do you think I don't feel?_

_If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see_

_And just because I want someone when I'm alone_

_Doesn't mean I'm helpless, that I can't stand on my own_

_How far can we go before we break?_

_How long can I wait?_

_How strong do you think I am?_

_How much can I take of this?_

_Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?_

_Or the breath at the end of a kiss?_

_How deep do you want to go_

_'Cause I'll go there if I can_

_You make it harder than it has to be_

_How strong? How strong do you think I am?_

_It's so hard to tell what's in your heart_

_What you keep to yourself is tearing me apart_

_And should I be afraid to dream about you?_

_And if you feel the same, whatchu going to do?_

_How far can we go before we break?_

_How long can I wait?_

_How strong do you think I am?_

_How much can I take of this?_

_Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?_

_Or the breath at the end of a kiss?_

_How deep do you want to go_

_'Cause I'll go there if I can_

_You make it harder than it has to be_

_How strong? How strong do you think I am?_

_If I move in any closer_

_If you let go and give yourself away_

_And if we let this happen to us_

_Everything will change_

_How strong do you think I am?_

_How much can I take of this?_

_Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?_

_How deep do you want to go_

_'Cause I'll go there if I can_

_You make it harder than it has to be_

_How strong? How strong?_

_How strong do you think I am?_

_How much can I take of this?_

_Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?_

_Or the breath at the end of a kiss?_

_How deep do you want to go_

_'Cause I'll go there if I can_

_You make it harder than it has to be_

_How strong? How strong? How strong?_

_How strong? How strong do you think I am?_

* * *

><p><strong>All of the songs for the wedding listed above belong to the following artist: Avril Lavigne, The Veronicas, Three Doors Down, and Boys Like Girls.<strong>

**Songs: Harder than you Know – Escape the Fate**

**How Strong do you think I am? – Alexz Johnson**

**I wish you were here- Avril Lavigne**

**I hoped everyone loved this chapter. I don't know how many chapters are going to be this long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. I'm so sorry that it took so long to update! I was going to put it in Rose's POV, but I changed my mind and made it Viktoria's POV!**

**I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

><p>Viktoria POV:<p>

I sighed as we started to walk away from where we left Rose. I was walking slowly, so I could make sure she was alright. She had me a bit worried, I mean I knew everyone but her parents, Adrian, Christian, and my family, except Dimitri, all knew that it was Rose. It still worried me that she was acting like the way she was.

I also knew by the time I got back to the hotel room, that she would be back there and with her parents, so I had to think of a way for Dimitri to not want to come in. well everyone knew Abe was her father and that she was a dhampir, and not a Moroi. But if he knew that Janine was her mother he would figure it all out.

I sighed loudly as I heard the songs she was playing. I knew the reason behind each of them, and it hurt to hear her sing them. I understood though. After she had told me everything about what happened between her and Dimitri, I could understand as to why she never wanted to see me hurt. I also understood why Abe did a background check on every single guy that wanted to go out with me, and made sure that I wouldn't ever end up broken hearted.

I was grateful this, so I never minded it. Which I guess made more sense than being made and everything like I was when I first acted like I hate Rose.

I sighed loudly again, this time getting a worried look from my brother; he would never understand what was going on inside my head because it was too complicated. "So do you think the Queen made the right choice picking me and Dakota to sing at her wedding?" I asked him as I looked over at him. I just noticed that we had stopped walking, behind a building, but I could still hear the softness in the guitar movements.

"I think it is the best choice she had thought of. At least I can trust that neither of you two will harm anyone here." He said smiling softly at me before running his hand through his hair. "Vika, can I ask you something?"

"Ummm sure." I said softly and wirily. I had no idea what he would ask, but I had to be careful. Rose would hate me if I told him the truth, even if it was an accident.

Dimitri looked at me with a sad look in his eyes. "What do you think Roza would be doing right now?" he asked softly. To say I was shocked is an understatement. I mean he knew what had happened before she left and before she found him back in Russia. He had no idea still that I would never be able to hate Rose.

I was silent for a few moments. "I don't know. I mean I have not talked to her since before she left Baia in search for you." I said softly. "She might be happy somewhere. At least I hope she is." I added with a small smile.

"I just hope where ever she is, she is happy as she can be." He said softly. Even though there was sadness in his eyes, talking about Rose there was love and pride along with the sadness. "Why did those songs that Dakota was singing sound so sad and heartbroken?" he asked looking back to where we had just left.

"She has been hurt before. From what she told me, the guy was pretty harsh when he dumped her." I said sighing softly, I had to practice this every time I saw Dimitri and he would ask questions about her, I knew how to answer everything he would ask, hopefully. "She doesn't trust many people or many males for that matter. The fact that she trust her father, Christian, or Adrian is shocking." I said softly. I covered my mouth and yawned a little. "Sorry. Dakota kept me up late." I said smiling a little.

We had just gotten in late this morning, which meant we were not able to go to sleep until we got everything done and settled down. Settling down meant that we were able to play a little, which calmed us all down. We only got maybe four hours of sleep. I pulled out my phone, which was an iPhone 4 with a black case; I looked at the time and smiled softly. I had gotten a message from Rose, mainly telling me that she was back at the hotel with her parents.

"Who is that from?" Dimitri asked, trying to look at my phone. The cases were the only way to tell me and Rose's phones apart. Hers was a deep scarlet red.

"Dakota, she was letting me know that she is back the hotel. Also, that she was going to take a nap and not to let her sleep past one am." I said smiling softly. I knew that lying to him was a bad thing but it had to be done.

"Oh. So would you like to go get some lunch and take some back to her?" he asked as pulled out his phone, which was also an iPhone 4, it was odd, the case was one that we had made for our band. I took it out of his hands and looked at it. I had only given everyone close to us, even though him and I were close I didn't give him the one he had. "Why did you take me phone?" he asked looking at me oddly.

"Sorry." I said quickly before taking it off and looking at it again. On the back of it was a picture of Rose and I, and it had our names on it. Luckily this one had Dakota instead of Rose. We had ones with Vika and Roza for everyone but Dimitri, than ones with Vikki and Rosie on them for Christian and her parents, than Viktoria and Little Dhampir on one just for Adrian.

I quickly put it back on and gave it back to him. "I'm sorry I thought it was the case I gave to Sonya." I said quickly. I was glad that is was one of the ones that everyone could get.

"Sonya is actually the one who bought this for me. I like the looked on hers and asked her to get me one. I have to show support for my sister." He said smiling widely at me. That would be why it was so similar to the ones we gave them. I laughed softly and shook my head.

"Thanks." I said as we walked into a takeout restaurant. "I'll pay and we can just take it back to Dakota and we can all eat together." I suggested. He thought about it for a second and smiled, nodded.

"I wish you'd let me pay, but I know that it would be a useless argument." He said as he looked at the menu. I looked up at the menu; already know what Rose would want. Now all I had to do is pick what I want.

"Ready to order?" I asked as I walked up the counter and waited for someone. Dimitri walked up beside me and smiled. I knew that he was ready to order. When a person came up to take our orders, we got everything we needed. Which was a lot of food, Rose still ate a lot. Dimitri looked at me like I was crazy. "What, Dakota likes to eat. She kind of reminds me of Rose when it comes to that." I said with a wide smile.

He just nodded as we got our drinks and waited for out food. When we got the food we started to walk towards the hotel, I sighed softly as we walked. I was actually glad to have my brother back for more than a day. When we got to the hotel, I heard the sound of a guitar. I knew she was playing for her parents. They loved to hear our songs, even the ones that no one but Rose and I knew why they were written.

I listened carefully as I stopped, making Dimitri stop too. I wanted to know what song she was playing for them. It sounded like it was from our favorite movie, Mulan. Everyone loved our version of _Reflection_. It was just the opening music that we added a little, so we would be able to hear the whole song.

_Look at me you may think you see_

_Who I really am but you'll never know me_

_Every day it's as if I play a part_

_Now I see if I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world but I cannot fool my heart_

_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_I am now in a world where I_

_Have to hide my heart and what I believe in_

_But somehow I will show the world_

_What's inside my heart and be loved for who I am_

_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must be free to fly_

_That burns with a need to know the reason why_

_Why must we all conceal what we think and how we feel?_

_Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

When the song finished I smiled softly and took out my phone and texted her quickly letting her know we were on our way up with food. "I thought she was asleep." Dimitri said as we started too walked up the stairs. I hated elevators, so I always took the stairs. I looked at my phone and smiled to myself.

"Abe came by to see her. So she only got fifteen minutes of sleep. She is upset about that but it is whatever to her. Since Abe is there, Janine will be up there too." I said as we got up to my floor. I put my phone back into my pocket before pulling out the room key. I opened the door and smiled widely at everyone. "Honey I'm hone!" I sang out before walking over and hugging Rose. "Dimitri and I brought food."

"Well since they are here now, we shall be on our way. Vika, Dimitri." Abe said as he hugged Rose. Rose smiled at Janine as she waved at everyone. My guess is that they hugged and everything before we got here.

"I'll see you later." She said as she walked them out and smiled at them. She closed the door behind them before going and jumping on her bed. She started to jump up and down, I knew what that meant. "I WROTE A NEW SONG!" she shouted. I laughed before taking her hands and sitting her down.

"I want to hear it. How about we hear it than we shall eat and talk." I said with a bright smiled. She nodded and grabbed her guitar, placing it in her lap.

"That name is _Don't Pull off my Wings_." She said as she started to play the song.

_You know I'm fragile_

_Yeah, you ought too_

_You tried to hide it_

_I see through you_

_You want some insurance baby_

_But I think you know_

_That doesn't come with me_

_Baby, let go_

_Don't pull off my wings_

_I wanna fly away to better things_

_I want you there too_

_So find where your heart sings_

_And we'll be free together_

_Feeling everything_

_Don't pull off my wings_

_I've always wondered_

_If those who control_

_Are really most frightened, oooh_

_Deep down in their soul_

_Lets bathe in each moment baby_

_They're just passing by_

_Everyone one of them different_

_Like clouds in the sky_

_Don't pull off my wings_

_I wanna fly away to better things_

_I want you there too_

_So find where your heart sings_

_And we'll be free together_

_Feeling everything_

_Don't pull off my wings_

_Don't pull away_

_Don't hold back_

_Baby, pain is what happens when you resist love_

_Trust that with grace, we'll embrace, all that's coming_

_And let it keep lifting us up_

_I wanna fly_

_Fly away together_

_Soaring through life_

_So don't be afraid_

_Cause I'll be with you baby_

_All of the way_

_Don't pull off my wings_

_I wanna fly away to better things_

_I want you there too_

_So find where your heart sings_

_And we'll be free together_

_Feeling everything_

_Na na na na, na na na na_

_Don't pull off my wings_

_Na na na na, na na na na_

_Feeling everything_

_Don't pull off my wings_

She finished playing with a soft smiled at us. "I have no idea why I wrote this but I love it." She said sighing softly. She placed her guitar down and looked at us. "Are we going to eat now?" she asked laughing softly.

* * *

><p><strong>I used <strong>_**Reflection **_**from Mulan but the Christiana Aguilera's** **version. I also used Alexz Johnson's version of **_**Don't Pull off my Wings**_**. I hope this was good.**

**Chapter 5 is going to be going back to Rose's POV!**

**I will try to update as much as possible but it will take time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for not updating a lot like I had planned to. Between school, class projects, and my 3 month old nephew things have been crazy. But I am now on spring break so I am hoping to write and update a lot this week.**

**I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does! I can only wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

I looked at Viktoria and Dimitri with a soft smile as they handed me my food. I was actually in a really amazing mood, even though I was basically hanging out with the man that broke my heart and everything. I looked towards Vika.

"Have you heard form Olena? Neither Karolina nor Sonya have called or texted me with when they will get here." I asked as I took a large bit of food. Over the years I had regained my appetite for food. It was mainly because Olena and Yeva wouldn't let me do anything until I ate.

"Not yet. She told me that she would call me when they were about to land. She didn't want to mess up the time zones with calling and chancing waking either of us up." She said with a light laughed before looking at her brother. "What you would think that I would come here and not invite them?" she asked with a smirk.

Dimitri looked between the two of us before answering. "I am just surprised they didn't even let me know they were coming." He said with a smile, ones that I used to love getting because they were rare.

"Alright, are you going to go get them or do you want me to go with you? I also thought of more songs for the wedding. Dad and Janie helped me with them. I will have to let the queen know. I also have an idea about which academy I want to do a concert at. I know one of the guardians there, so it should be easy." I said looking her in the eyes; she knew which academy that I was talking about.

"No you can stay here. I think that it would be awesome. Just let me know the songs." She said before she laid her phone on her bed. "Besides you and Dimitri should talk and connect. I don't want my best friend to hate my brother, even though she does. For reasons that I have only shared with her." She added quickly before eating her food to get out of trouble.

"Viktoria Belikova! We do not ever, I mean EVER, talk about that!" I all but screamed at her. "Ugh! You kill me!" I said before lying back on the bed. "I suppose I should hear his side of this story that you have talked so much about even it if I have told you to shut up about it!"

"You love me!" she said as she got up to take care of her of her garbage. I laughed softly and shook my head. I looked over at Dimitri who just looked confused. I had to bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"This kind of stuff happens a lot. But you get used to it. She is like my sister, a sister I never had." I said with a soft smile. I looked at Vika's phone as it started to ring. I looked towards her, with daring eyes, before grabbing her phone and answering it. "Привет Olena!" I said smiling widely. "Yes here she is." I said handing Vika her phone. "Sorry girl, I had to." I said laughing before sitting myself next to Dimitri.

"Hey!" I said happily. "So it is up to you if you want to stay around and hang out with me. I promise I don't bite. Hard." I said laughing brightly by the look on his face.

"Stop being annoying. They are about to land. I am going to head out and have some fun! Have you already booked their rooms?" she asked looking at me.

"Already done and all they need to do is ask for Mazur and they will get their room keys. Dad and I took care of it when he was here." I said before I lay back on her bed.

"Alright, I will let them know. Now be nice and do not do anything stupid. If you get what I mean." She said giving me a warning look. I knew what she was talking about and I just rolled my eyes, like I would be stupid enough to do that. I smiled as she left without saying goodbye.

"Bitch." I said softly before laughing and got up. "Sorry." I said looking at him. "So can I ask you something?"

Dimitri looked at me before nodding. "Only if I can ask you something." He said with a soft smile. I nodded while thinking of how to word the question.

"Why did you leave the love of your life, Rose? Or something like that." I asked looking at him. I saw pain and hurt cross in his eyes, than I saw love and care, and that almost worried me and made me sad.

"I had hurt her badly and even though she said she forgave me, I just couldn't stand how much hate I had in me for what I had done to her. I could have killed her and that killed me knowing it. I still have some hate in me from it. It is mainly now because of what I told her. I still love her. I would do anything if she came back. I doubt she will though." He said looking down at the carpeted floor. His words made me want to say the one thing that would mess everything up. "After she left, Christian's aunt Tasha tried to get me but I turned her down every time. She went crazy and killed the queen before Lissa." he said as he looked up.

"Well that must have sucked for her. I heard about that and that is why I think Vika and I stayed in Russia until everything was done and over with." I said with a sad smiled. "Now what do you want to ask me?"

"How do you know my sister?" he asked looking back at the ground before back at me.

I laughed softly and shook my head. "My dad actually introduced us. He wanted me to have a friend that was around my age. At first we kind of hated each other. More like she hated me but after a while we became attached at the hip." I said smiling, remembering when I first went back to Russia to see his family. I hated leaving on the terms I did when I went there to kill him.

"That makes since. She was friends with Roza that having a new friend, who oddly acts and seems like Roza, must be from having the same father." He said with a tight smile. I looked at him with a questioning look. I had no idea he put it together that Abe was my father, well Rose's and Dakota's father. Well that is funny, kind of.

"Want to hear a song? I don't normally play for others unless I want to." I asked looking at him with a gently smiled before I went back over to get my guitar. This thing almost never left my side unless it had to. I never took it out if we went out. I always had my stake though, even though it sometimes got hard to hide it places.

"Sure, I would love to. I think you are really amazing when it comes to music. It surprises me, I never even thought Vika could sing and play music as awesome as she does." He said with a smile before he placed his hands on the bed and leaned back. I had to think of which song I would do.

"I'm going to play two. They are my favorites. Viktoria actually is the one that helped me write them. She is wonderful at that too." I said as I set my guitar up to play. "The first one is called _Remember When." _

_Remember when I cried to you a thousand times_

_I told you everything_

_You know my feelings_

_It never crossed my mind_

_That there would be a time_

_For us to say goodbye_

_What a big surprise_

_But I'm not lost_

_I'm not gone_

_I haven't forgot_

_These feelings I can't shake no more_

_These feelings are running out the door_

_I can feel it falling down_

_And I'm not coming back around_

_These feelings I can't take no more_

_This emptiness in the bottom drawer_

_It's getting harder to pretend_

_And I'm not coming back around again_

_Remember when..._

_I remember when it was together till the end_

_Now I'm alone again_

_Where do I begin?_

_I cried a little bit_

_You died a little bit_

_Please say there's no regrets_

_And say you won't forget_

_But I'm not lost_

_I'm not gone_

_I haven't forgot_

_These feelings I can't shake no more_

_These feelings are running out the door_

_I can feel it falling down_

_And I'm not coming back around_

_These feelings I can't take no more_

_This emptiness in the bottom drawer_

_It's getting harder to pretend_

_And I'm not coming back around again_

_Remember when..._

_That was then_

_Now it's the end_

_I'm not coming back_

_I can't pretend_

_Remember When_

_These feelings I can't shake no more_

_These feelings are running out the door_

_I can feel it falling down_

_And I'm not coming back around_

_These feelings I can't take no more_

_This emptiness in the bottom drawer_

_It's getting harder to pretend_

_And I'm not coming back around again._

I had actually written that song one night when I couldn't sleep and I was thinking about the days back at academy, especially after Mason's death. "The next one is called _Holding out for a Hero."_ That one is from when I thought to the night in the cabin and he saved me from killing Jesse.

_Where have all good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

_I Need A Hero..._

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like a fire in my blood_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I Need A Hero_

I finished playing and looked at him before getting up and going into the bathroom. I knew I was going to cry and I really didn't want to get into it with him about it. I sighed softly as I washed off my face. I know that my makeup would look horrible but I hadn't grabbed the makeup removal pads in the room. I took a deep breathe and walked out and over to the makeup mirror. "Sorry about that." I said as I sat down and started removing my makeup. I would have to redo it before Vika and her family got back or else she would get angry and start yelling at Dimitri, thinking he made me cry.

"It's alright. Are you alright?" he asked as he walked over and stood against the wall. I nodded as I finished removing the old makeup and started applying the new makeup. I was almost done when the door opened.

"What the fuck did you do Dimirti?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is chapter 5. I know I left a cliffy! <strong>**Привет****: Hello in Russian.**

**The Songs:**

**Remember When by Avirl Lavigne**

**Holding out for a Hero by Ella Mae Bowen**

**Let me know what you think. Who do you think said the last line? Hmmmm! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright my spring break plan didn't work so well. Oh well. Thank you for everyone who has given me amazing feedback. But to let everyone know, I know that isn't an original idea. But it is good idea and I think it is a good story. **

**I'm done with me slight rant. Now on with the story.**

**I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

><p>RPOV:<p>

I turned and looked at Viktoria and her family. "Viktoria, he didn't do anything besides listen to me sing." I told her as she walked over looking at me before turning and hitting Dimitri.

"I don't believe you! Dakota, I know a lot even though I am stupid sometimes but still." She said as she looked at her brother. I knew what she was talking about; even her family understood what she was talking about. I swear she is going to be the death of me.

"I swear Vika, Dakota and I were just talking than she asked if I wanted to hear some music and I said yes. She got upset after the second song so she stopped. I promise on everything I have that I didn't do anything!" he all but yelled at her. He was rubbing his arm where she had hit him. I taught her how to hit someone if they were being horrible to her.

"Vika, please just calm down. He isn't lying. So please stop. Besides it is getting late and I'm sure your family and Dimitri need to get on to bed. Can't be tired tomorrow, we are going to have a whole bunch of fun." I said smiling brightly at her, she never saw me smile brightly or happily a lot so it as rare and I always got what I want when it happens.

"It's whatever! But if it happens again than I might not be so nice. Dakota we will talk when I get back. I'm sure you can take care of kicking my brother out." She said before kissing his cheek and left with the rest of her family.

"I think she might be a little crazy, but oh well I love my sister." He said with a soft smile. "You don't have to kick me out, just tell me to leave and I will." He added smiling at me before pulling on his duster. I had to bit my lip so I didn't laugh.

"At least let me walk you out so that way you don't get lost finding your way back to your own place or at least back down stairs." I offered. I knew that I was being a little too nice to the one person who broke my heart into a million pieces.

"That would be nice. Thank you." He said, taking up my offer. I still had to think of a way to avoid talking to Vika. She would just yell at me and everything else that I desperately wanted to ignore.

"Not a problem." I grabbed my room key and my phone before walking out the door. "You know, Vika will kill you if she doesn't believe that you are not the reason I had to redo my makeup."

"I know. I am just hoping that she will believe you. I know she is still pissed at me for everything that I did to Roza." He said as we walked down the stairs towards the front lobby.

"I can tell that she is. I mean I never seen her so mad at a person. I've seen it happen before but that was when a jerk of a guy tried to mess with me. I'm sure that the guy wished he never even meet either of us." I said laughing, remembering that night. We had gotten kicked out of the club that we were at. I was glad that Vika was there though.

"I can see that. I mean she and Roza were best friends, and it seems like you two are best friends too. Which I am glad for, Viktoria needs friends her own age." He said with one of the smiles he never gave to anyone, at least not anyone that I have seen. I was only a year older than her so I guess he was right.

"That is true. I'm glad that she is my best friend and like my sister. It is crazy that only a few days after Viktoria and I met that were instant friends." I replied as we got to the front lobby. "Well it has been fun. It was also lovely to meet you Dimitri, but now I have to go avoid having a conversation with your sister. Trust me, she will be over everything tomorrow morning." I said with a soft smile. I knew I was right. She would be over it because she trusted me.

"It was wonderful to meet you as well, Dakota. I will let Viktoria know when the Queen is able to meet with you two tomorrow. In regards to where you two would like to go for the academies concerts." He said as he waved towards me and walked out the door.

When I saw his figure disappear, I turned and went back to my room. I was glad that Viktoria hadn't come back yet, so I took a quick shower. When I got out I got dressed in my pajamas before I made sure I had no makeup on or anything else on my face. I smiled to myself before lying down and falling asleep before Vika returned.

**The next day:**

I sighed as I rolled over as I woke up. As I opened my eyes I realized that Vika was staring at me while leaning on my bed. I jumped out of my bed before falling on my ass. "Damn it!" I yelled as I got up. "Viktoria! What the fuck have I told you about doing that?" I all but yelled at her.

She looked at me before laughing and shaking her head at me. "You avoid me last night so I took revenge. Now go shower and stuff. We have breakfast with the family and than a meeting with Lissa." She told me before walking out of the room. I figured that she was going to get her family.

I went to take a quick shower so I would have clean hair and face for today. As I was getting out of the shower there was a knock on the door. I know who it was because that knock was not Viktoria's. "Hold on!" I shouted as I wrapped myself in a towel and went to answer the door.

I opened the door and looked at who it was. "Hey Dimitri." I said as I blushed lightly and looked down at myself. "Sorry, I just got out of the shower. You can come in while I finish up getting ready." I said as I moved out the way so he could come in.

"I can come back in ten minutes if you would prefer." He said smiling nervously. I laughed softly and shook my head. I knew he was only being a gentleman.

"No, just come on in. It will take me longer than ten minutes to get ready." I told him as I took out the clothes I wanted and turned on the straightener. "I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom." I didn't wait for his reply before I closed the bathroom door.

"I just came to get you for breakfast." He said as I heard the room door close. I figured as much. "Viktoria said you would be done by now. I think it was just revenge for yesterday." He added softly.

I laughed to myself as I pulled on my light blue lacy bra and panties set. "Well I'm going to beat the shit out of your sister for this morning." I said as I pulled on my dark blue skinny jeans that had rips going up and down them. I added a black and blue studded belt. "She scared the shit out of me when I woke up. She might be getting some revenge for a while." I added as I pulled on a blood red top that hugged my curves and showed some cleavage.

"She is a little demon, if you ask me. She has only gotten worst since everything that has happened over the past six years." He said as I walked out of the bathroom and over to the straightener and started to brush out my hair.

"Well she is a demon but that is why everyone loves her." I said as I started to straighten my hair. "I wonder why she sent you when she knew I take longer than 20 minutes to get ready." I added with a sigh. I was going to kill her for this. Along with everything else I have yet to get revenge for. I finished with my hair and moved to the makeup.

"Well she should know that but she is evil and can be horrible to people for things." He said with a small sigh. I put on light eyeliner, a small amount of mascara, with a blue smoky eye shadow.

"All done! Well she was going to help me train today, after everything got done. I was also going to show Paul some moves he could use when in his classes. You can join us if you would like." I offered. I know it might give me away because almost all of my moves I had learned from him but I would deal with it.

"That would be great. Now let's hurry up. Viktoria has already texted me to hurry up or else." He said shrugging softly. I bit my lower lip to stop from laughing. I know that she would do that, expect I knew that she would add what she would do with that or else and fuck would be in there quite a few times.

"Alright, let's get going before she kills both of us." I said as I grabbed by bag and threw my phone inside of it. I opened the door and walked out followed by Dimitri. "I trust you to get us to where ever they are. I know that we are not having hotel breakfast."

"This is true. We are going to that café we were at yesterday. She told me that she would have our food for us already. She is odd in that way." He said with a soft laugh. I trusted Viktoria to get my breakfast. She always did it, even if I was in a bad mood and told her I didn't want any.

"Yummy! That saves us from having to order something and making them wait for us to finish." I said with a bright smile. It actually felt nice to be around him again. I still hated him for that day in the church but right now, I wanted to be nice and actually act civil.

"That is true. It will also say us some times to where we don't have to rush off to meet with Lissa." He added as we left the hotel. I was actually surprised that he called her Lissa and not the Queen or something like that.

"This is also true. Hopefully Vika was nice enough to remember my favorite foods. If not than I know Paul or Zoya did. We all eat the same thing, which is beyond scary." I said laughing at the thought of him seeing what I meant. For some strange reason the three of us all ate the same thing for breakfast. I suppose they just had amazing taste, much like me.

"For some reason that is scary, but they are growing dhampirs, so that could mean that they just have some favorite foods. That is a plus of Karolina." He said as we got to the café. He opened the door for me. I smiled at him as I walked inside.

"Дакота! Как вы мои дорогие?" I heard Olena say. I smiled widely at her as I hugged her tightly.

"Елена! Замечательно!" I replied as I went to hug everyone else. They made me feel like I had a much bigger family than just my mom and dad.

"Дмитрий! Мой дорогой сын! Как я скучал по тебе." She said towards Dimitri.

"Я скучал по тебе тоже мама. Как долго вы здесь?"

"Время. Мы думаем о переезде в суд, чтобы быть ближе к вам." They were talking about how long they would be here. I was hoping that she would tell him of their plans. She did so that meant that Viktoria and I would be at court more, but for a good reason.

"Мама, что было бы замечательно. Я могу устроить так, чтобы для всех. Я буду просить королеву об этом." He replied back to that. He had a huge smile on his face. It made him look ten times hotter than he normally did.

"Замечательно. Теперь вы оба пришли съесть ваш завтрак, пока он не холодный." Olena said as she pushed everyone back to the table with a smile. We all sat down and started eating and talking. That is when I noticed two people were missing.

"Где Соня и Анастасия?" I asked as I looked over at Karolina. I figured she would know, since they were closer than ever since Sonya had her daughter.

"Анастасия еще спит так Соня осталась с ней. Она имеет некоторые проблемы с получением комфортно." It was Yeva who replied to my question. She gave a knowing smile before returning to her conversation with Dimitri. I just shook my head.

"Это имеет смысл. Ну, я должен догнать их позже." I said as I took another bite of my food. Viktoria had gotten the right stuff for my breakfast.

"Дакота, вы и я будем иметь talke позже о нескольких вещах." Vika said as she looked at me. I knew what she was talking about. I just didn't want to talk about it.

"Viktoria, sanırım bütün Dimitri şey hakkında konuşmak zorunda ama gerçekten istemiyorum biliyorum. Bizi eğitmek izlemek için davet etti. Ben bana olduğunu göreceksiniz tanıyorum ama gerçekten umrumda değil. Ben son kez bu yana yeni bir çok şey öğrendim. Bu kendinizi daha iyi hissetmenizi olsaydı bile, bana birkaç kez yenebilir." I replied switching to Turkish. Abe taught me and Vika to speak it along with some other languages. He wanted to make sure that if were ever around people who didn't know the secret than we could talk about it.

"What?" was the response I got from Dimitri. I had to bite back a laugh. No one else knew Turkish at the table. Maybe Yeva but she would never say something about what we talk about.

"Bana bir kaç kere yenmek için inanılmaz hissettiriyor ama sadece dikkatli olacaktır." Vika responded as she laughed at her brother, who only glared at her.

"Ben her zaman hazırım." I told her. I would never let him see it was me. I wanted to wait this out as long as possible. At least until someone recognized me.

"Biliyorum ve bu beni Dakota bok korkutuyor." She said with a smile. I knew she was kidding, which I guess is a good thing.

"Well'in yemek ve daha sonra bu şeyler hakkında endişe sağlar." I said with a small laugh and a smiled towards her.

"Tamam. Ben hugray neyse duyuyorum." She said with a sigh. I knew I had won this for now. Score 1 for Hathaway and 0 for Belikova.

"I know you are. You always are." I said switching back to English.

"So are you my dear." She replied as she finished her food. "But I'm already done. What about you?" she said with an evil glare towards me.

"Whatever" I mumbled as I finished. "Well since Vika and I wasted our time talking instead of eating, how about we get going and met up later in your room, Olena?" I asked as I stood up pulling my wallet out of my bag.

"Already paid for Kota." Viktoria told me. I should have figured with her. I shoved my wallet back into my bag as Dimitri and Vika stood up.

"Sound good to me. It is wonderful to see all three of you again. Now go one. I understand you have a meeting with the Queen." She said as she got up and hugged us before she sent us on our way to our meeting. Today has so far been good.

* * *

><p><strong>There everyone go! Chapter 6 is finished.<strong>

**I honestly don't think this is my best chapter but I hope everyone likes it.**

**I am thinking about who should recognize Rose first and accidently yell it out when she is with everyone who doesn't know.**

**I'm thinking on Mia. Let me know who you all think should do that. Just remember Adrian, Christian, Janine, Abe, and Sydney knows that it is her.**

**Well anyways here are the translations:**

**Russian:**

**Dakota! How are you my dear? - **

**Дакота! Как вы мои дорогие?**

**Olena****! ****Wonderful****! - Елена! Замечательно!**

**Dimitri****! ****My dear son! How I have missed you. - **

**Дмитрий! Мой дорогой сын! Как я скучал по тебе.**

**I missed you too mamma. How long are you here for? - **

**Я скучал по тебе тоже мама. Как долго вы здесь?**

**A****while****. ****We are thinking about moving to court to be closer to you. - Время. ****Мы думаем о переезде в суд, чтобы быть ближе к вам.**

**Mamma that would be wonderful. I can arrange that for everyone. I will ask the Queen about it. - **

**Мама, что было бы замечательно. Я могу устроить так, чтобы для всех. ****Я буду просить королеву об этом.**

**Wonderful. Now you two come eat your breakfast before it gets cold. ****- **

**Замечательно. Теперь вы оба пришли съесть ваш завтрак, пока он не холодный.**

**Where is Sonya and Anastasia? - Где Соня и Анастасия?**

**Anastasia is still sleeping so Sonya stayed behind with her. She is having some trouble getting comfortable. - **

**Анастасия еще спит так Соня осталась с ней. Она имеет некоторые проблемы с получением комфортно.**

**That makes sense. Well I will have to catch up with them later. - Это имеет смысл. Ну, я должен догнать их позже.**

**Dakota, you and I are going to have a talk later about a few things. - Дакота, вы и я будем иметь talke позже о нескольких вещах.**

**Turkish: (Rose and Viktoria)**

**Viktoria, I know we have to talk about the whole Dimitri thing but I really don't want to. I invited him to watch us train. I mean I know he will see that is me but I don't really care. I have learned a lot of new things since the last time. You can even beat me a few times, if it would make you feel better. - Viktoria, sanırım bütün Dimitri şey hakkında konuşmak zorunda ama gerçekten istemiyorum biliyorum. Bizi eğitmek izlemek için davet etti. Ben bana olduğunu göreceksiniz tanıyorum ama gerçekten umrumda değil. Ben son kez bu yana yeni bir çok şey öğrendim. Bu kendinizi daha iyi hissetmenizi olsaydı bile, bana birkaç kez yenebilir.**

**It would make me feel amazing to beat you a few times but just be careful. - Bana bir kaç kere yenmek için inanılmaz hissettiriyor ama sadece dikkatli olacaktır.**

**I always am. - Ben her zaman hazırım.**

**I know and that scares the shit out of me Dakota. - **

**Biliyorum ve bu beni Dakota bok korkutuyor.**

**Well let's eat and worry about that stuff later. - Well'in yemek ve daha sonra bu şeyler hakkında endişe sağlar.**

**Alright. I am hugray anyways. - Tamam. Ben hugray neyse duyuyorum.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is going to be in Dimitri's POV! It might short because I'm not all that good at his POV!**

**Also I forgot to mention in the other chapter to tracymaire: He may or may not know. But you are right he is not a fool. Hopefully this chapter will help you out. **

**I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does, sadly!**

* * *

><p><strong> DPOV:<strong>

I sighted softly to myself as I looked into the mirror. Viktoria had come in a little bit after Dakota finished redoing her makeup. She blamed me; I was shocked that she did. I understand why she did though.

Dakota, now she is something else. She is so much like Rose. I mean everything about her screams Rose and when I'm around her it is like my heart knows it is Rose. I watched her as she sang and to say her voice was beautiful was an understatement. I knew that if I asked anyone else they would tell me that they only saw her as Dakota.

I figured my family knew and so did her parents. She had a secret and something told me that there was more than just my family and her parents that knew. She was really comfortable around Christian and Adrian. It made me wonder if they knew.

For now, I am just going to go with the flow and let the course of things happen. She might tell me or everyone if she really is Rose or not. I just have this feeling that if she knew I knew than she would murder me. My sister already wanted to so why not her best friend.

For now I guess that I am just going to bed and hopefully tomorrow will show how much more she is like my Roza, or well hopefully she will still be my Roza.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day:<strong>

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. It was Vika's ringtone. It was one of her songs that she sang by herself. I'm not going to lie; I never thought my sister could sing until she started to sing professionally.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone. She should have a really good reason to why she was calling me.

"Hey, I need you to go pick up Dakota and bring her to breakfast. I'm going with everyone else. She is already up but you should make sure she gets to the café we were at yesterday." She said quickly. I wonder why she is talking so quickly.

"Sure thing, it might take a while. I need to get up and get ready too." I told her with a loud sigh. I was actually happy inside that I would be able to spend more time with Rose, or Dakota or whatever she wants to be called. She is amazing either way.

"Fine, just hurry the fuck up. I'm still pissed off about what happened yesterday. Yes, I'm still blaming you. Get over it." She said before she hung up without even waiting for my reply or anything else. Damn something has crawled up her ass and died.

I sat my phone down on my bed and took a quick shower. I knew she would still be in the shower no matter how quickly I got myself ready. I pulled on a pair of dark faded jeans with a black tee. I looked at myself in the mirror before I left.

I walked over to the hotel and up to her room. By the time I got there I heard the shower turn off. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer the door. When she did she was only wrapped in a towel. I had to remind myself that she was pretending not to know me. That actually sucked. She looked good just wrapped in a towel but then again I have seen her in less.

**(AN: I'm not going to spend my time rewriting what was said and all of that. This is mainly his thoughts and stuff like that)**

She told me to come in and wait. I did just that, I knew that I had to act like I didn't know anything about her actually being Rose, the only woman that would hold my heart forever. By the time she was done, Viktoria had texted and told me that she had gotten our food and to hurry the fuck up again. She was really getting annoying.

She smiled at me as we left and we talked the whole way there. She invited me to watch her and Viktoria train along with Paul. I was giddy about that; I knew what she looked like when she fought, even though sometimes it was a bad time when I have seen it.

Once we got to the café, I had opened the door for her and was greeted by my mother. I had missed her so much, and it made me so happy that my family was thinking about moving to court for good. I was going to talk with Lissa about that. I already knew she would like that, she also understood that my family was everything to me.

"What?" I asked as I looked over at Rose and Viktoria, they were talking in what sounded like Turkish. I didn't know much about the language, or where they learned to talk it. Then I remembered who Rose's father was, Abe was from Turkey so that meant he must have taught them. It actually surprised me more than anything hearing her talk in Russian.

They only looked at me and laughed, which I understood, they were talking about me which I hoped was a good thing. I sighed as I kept talking with my mother and grandmother. Yeva was acting odd, like she was still highly disappointed in me for what happened with Roza. I don't blame her for being that way towards me.

I still hate that day that I said those words to her. I never meant them; I was just ashamed of myself for what I had done. She had forgiven me for what I did when I was a Strigoi, but it still took me a while. Even when I did forgive myself it was too late and she had already left. Those words are why I still hated myself. I just hoped that no one else knew that.

My mother told us that we had to go so that way we could get to the meeting with Lissa and not be late. Even though she would understand that I was with my family. I wondered if she knew that Dakota was Rose. If she did why did she not say anything? I think Lissa had done something to Rose before she left and that just added to what I had said in the church.

I smiled and said good bye to my family and we headed out to meet with Lissa. I was happy and it showed. I knew that after the meeting was going to when I got to see my sister, Rose, and Paul train. I have seen all three of them train before but this was going to be different.

This was going to be an amazing day for everyone. I just had to keep my mouth shut and act stupid. I needed her to forgive me and if that meant for her believing that I knew that she was Dakota and not Rose than I would do just that.

* * *

><p><strong>This is for Lena1997! It was all her idea and it helped a lot. Thanks a lot to all of other reviewers too! If you have an idea then just let me know.<strong>

**I know that it is short. But it gives a lot of detail into the mind of Dimitri Belikov.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 8. So many of you are amazing with your reviews. **

**To name a few: Lena1997, nammie, Ranium, tracymaire, and so on. Every review is amazing. **

**I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does. I only own Anastasia, even though she is Sonya's daughter.**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV:<strong>

I opened the door for them when we got to the Lissa's place. Christian and Adrian were sitting on the couch watching something on the television. I just shook my head at them as I turned to look at Vika and Dakota.

"You two can wait here until I find where Lissa and maybe Sydney and also maybe Jill are at in this place." I said as they nodded and walked over and looked at the two on the couch.

"Move your asses over!" Dakota told them and they listened to her, making room on for both of them. "Thank you very much!" she sang loudly as she laughed. I laughed softly as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Lissa. Viktoria and Dakota are here. I think they scared Christian and Adrian." I told her when I saw her sitting at the table with Jill and Sydney.

"That's Dakota for you. We heard her too. Poor Adrian. He will never be the same again." Sydney said laughing loudly as she got up. "I'm going to go out there and make sure that the boys are still alive." She added before she walked into the living room.

"Let's get out there to see what might be going on in there. Hopefully those two are still alive." Lissa said as she and Jill stood up and closed the wedding planning books. "Besides it would be great to have a break from all this craziness. Those two are the only sane thing for this wedding."

I smiled as we walked out into the living room. Everyone looked up at us and stopped whatever conversation they were having before we came in. I now had that feeling that Christian, Adrian, and Sydney knew that Dakota was really Rose. It wouldn't shock me any if they did know.

"Hello Dakota and Viktoria. I hope Christian and Adrian didn't bother you too much." Lissa said as she took a seat next to Sydney. Jill sat next to her and I sat next to Adrian.

"Eh, they weren't too bad. Besides I don't think they would try anything when they know we can kick their asses from here to Russia." Dakota said with a loud laugh as the two of them paled about ten shades.

"My replacement Little Dhampir has a point." Adrian said. I looked at him oddly. I never thought that he could replace Rose. But then again, it was just a cover up. The way he made it sound, it had to be true.

"I know I do. I also told you not to call me that, Ivashkov!" she said as she reached over and hit him in the arm. She also sent him a warning glare, which made him laugh awkwardly.

"Alright, I think that is enough for now. So I have talked to Headmistress Kirova and Guardian Petrov about you having a concert at St. Vladimir's. They are perfectly fine with it. Kirova would just like a list of the songs you plan on singing and are expecting us there by the day after tomorrow. I would also like to know the list of songs for the concert at court." Lissa told them as she smiled. I could tell that she was happy that she got to go back to St. Vlad's.

"Sure I can give that to you right now. But first, I have more song ideas for the wedding." Dakota said with a soft smile. That smile remedied me of Rose so much.

"Sure. Wedding, academy concert songs, than court concert songs. Let's hear them. Someone should also write them down." She said quickly as she smiled widely.

"I can write them down later and give them to Dimitri so he can give them to you. The rest of the wedding songs to the addition of the others are_ Never Stop, Burn with you, On my way, Sweet Silver Lining, and Hallelujah_." she said with a smile. I could tell that those were some of her favorite songs that they have written.

"Oh those sound wonderful!" Lissa all but screamed. She was going to be happy for the longest time.

"I know they do. I think I have heard at least one of those." Christian said. It was the first time he had spoken this entire time.

"Awesome! Alright the academy songs are _Firework, Part of Me, Mean, Superman, Cowboy Casanova, You're the Reason, Another Now, Angels, Barefoot Cinderella, and Warrior_." Dakota said as she smiled at Vika who was laughing. "Hush up Vikki, I will harm you if you don't." that shut Vika up quickly.

"Those sound great. Interesting but great, now how about the ones for court." Lissa said with a soft smile.

"Aright the songs are_ Criminal, Better then Revenge, Scars, Missing, Ben here all along, A la nanita nana, I still love you, Black Roses, Every time I fall in love, and Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again._" She said with a sad smile.

"Kota, you don't have to pick most of those songs. Even though some are awesome but the last thing I need is for you to be upset." Vika said as she wrapped an arm around her.

"Those songs sound really good. But if they are going to make you upset than I really don't want that to happen." Lissa said as she looked at her with worry.

"No, I want to do them. Besides they are good songs. They are helpfully to a lot of people." She said, acting like nothing as bothering her. "Hey, Vika do you think you and Dimitri could run back to the room and grab our guitars. I think it is time for everyone who hasn't heard us in the room to hear us. If that is alright with you Lissa?" she asked looking at the three of us. Vika nodded and got up, looking at me.

"That would be wonderful! I don't think I could have waited much longer!" Lissa squealed as she all but shoved Vika and I out the door.

"Well let's hurry than." I told her as we hurried to the hotel. Once we got there, I stayed down in the lobby because Vika told me too. She came back down quickly with the guitars.

"Let's get back." She said as she rushed out the door. I was guessing that she didn't want to leave Dakota there alone for very long. I just walked right in when we got back. Vika handed Dakota her guitar.

"The first song we are going to sing is _In another Life_. It is just something that I thought about one time and wrote it." She said as she started playing the music with a smile on her face. Viktoria started to play too.

_I have known you my whole life_

_When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife_

_Eight years later you won me over_

_Just as I took the world on my shoulders_

_I got used to living without you_

_Endless phone calls and dreaming about you_

_Always said that you were my man to be _

_But I guess I was in love with your memory_

_You know I love you, I really do_

_But I can't fight anymore for you_

_And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again_

_Sometime, in another life_

_In another life_

_I know I said that I would keep my word_

_I wished that I could save you from the hurt_

_But things will never go back to how we were_

_I'm sorry I can't be your world_

_You know I love you, I really do_

_But I can't fight anymore for you_

_And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again_

_Sometime, in another life_

_In another life (another life)_

_The way you're holding on to me_

_Makes me feel like I can't breathe_

_Just let me go, just let me go_

_It just won't feel right inside_

_God knows I've tried_

_You know I love you, you know I do_

_But I can't fight anymore for you_

_And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again_

_Sometime, in another life_

_In another life, in another life_

_In another life ..._

They stopped playing and looked up at us. "The next one is _What makes you Beautiful. _I wrote it because Kota was in a down mood and it helped her a lot." Vika said before she and Dakota started playing again.

_You're insecure, don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_

_Don't need make-up - to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

_So girl come on, you got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong_

_I don't know why, you're being shy_

_And turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but yo-ou_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperatley_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

_Na na na na na na naaaa na na,_

_Na na na na na na._

_Na na na na na na naaaa na na,_

_Na na na na na na._

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know _

_No Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know _

_No Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_No Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_No Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

Bother smiled at each other. "You are the best ever. What do you all think so far?" Dakota asked as she looked at us. Lissa and Jill had their mouths open. "Good then?" she asked.

"More like wonderful! Sing one more please?" Jill said as she was the first to recover. Lissa just nodded eagerly.

"Alright, how about _Glad you came?_" She asked towards Vika who just nodded and started to play. Dakota started to play at the same time.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_So glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

They smiled and looked at us. "That's it." They said together. I was impressed. Never in my life would I have thought that two of the most important people would be singing, yet alone singing together.

"That was wonderful, amazing, words couldn't describe it!" Lissa said as he jumped up and smiled at them. "I can see why you love them babe" she said to Christian. "Alright, we have to go to a dress fitting for Sydney and Jill. Sorry that we can't stay longer." She said towards them.

"That's alright. We actually have to go change into our work out clothes and meet up with Paul and Anastasia to train with them. They thought it would be a vacation but I'm not going to let that happen." Dakota said with a bright smiled as she stood up and placed her guitar in the case. "Are you still coming with us Dimitri?" she asked looking towards me.

"Yeah, I'm still coming. I enjoy spending time with my family." I said as I looked down at my watch. "They should already be there. This took longer than we thought." I added.

"Shit!" she yelled as she looked at everyone else. "Sorry." She said softly as she grabbed her stuff. "We are meeting up in the Belikov's room later, you all are invited." She added as the three of us left off putting things up.

"I will meet you two in the gym. I hope you can find it." I said as I looked at them. "I'm just going to go change into my work out clothes." I added as they looked confused.

"That's alright. We can find it. If not than we can call you and ask you to come show us." Vika said before they walked off in the direction of their hotel as I headed in the direction of my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>There everyone goes! This is a long chapter. The training is in the next chapter along with the meeting up in the Belikov's room!<strong>

**The wedding, concerts songs belong to the following artists: Safetysuit, Lea Michele (2), Kate Voegle, Kate Voegle's version of **_**Hallelujah,**_** Katy Perry (2), Taylor Swift (3), Carrie Underwood, Victoria Justice, Kate Alexa, Jessica Simpson, Hannah Montana (2), Demi Lovato, Alexz Johnson (2), Allison Iraheta, Flyleaf, Cheetah Girls, and from the show **_**Nashville**_** (Clare Bowen (2) and Hayden Panettiere)**

**Songs:**

**In Another Life by the Veronicas**

**What makes you Beautiful by One Direction**

**Glad you came by The Wanted**

**Hope everyone enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So with nothing better to do besides homework I really don't want to do. Here is chapter 9.**

**I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does!**

**I only own Anastasia because well I made her up!**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV:<strong>

I changed quickly into my work out clothes. This training section would be when I get to see if it would really be Rose or not. It also gives me time to spend with me family again. I left my apartment and headed to the gym. By the time I got there Rose/Dakota, Vika, Paul, and Anastasia where already there.

"Uncle Dimitri!" Anastasia screamed as she ran up to me and hugged my legs. She was still short enough to do so. She was only 6 years old but she already was kick ass in training. I blame myself because I always helped out when I was visiting at home.

"Hey Ana. How are you today?" I asked as I picked her up, hugging her back. I walked over to where the other three were standing and waiting on us.

"About time you got her Uncle Dimitri." Paul said as he smiled at me. He was now 16 and was just about as good as I was when I was at the academy. (**AN: I'm going to make Paul 16 because he was between 8-10 in the books so I choose 10 for the 6 years ago)**

"We are training with Aunt Vikki and Aunt Kota!" Ana screamed at him before she jumped down and started to run around and stretch. She shouldn't be this happy about training at 6 years old. I sighed as I looked back to Paul.

"Well Paul, I had to change than my other niece came and attacked me!" I said laughing loudly.

"Will you shut up Dimitri!" Sonya shouted from where she was. I didn't even know she was there. Zoya was sitting next to her. She was only about 6 mouths older than Ana.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I am being rude and disturbing you!" I yelled back her in a kidding tone. She laughed and shook her head.

"Just train and then we can go have some family fun!" she replied before her and Zoya got up and looked over at Vika. "Vikki I'm holding you responsible is anything happens to my baby. Return her safely." She said as Ana came over and hugged her mother. She left shortly after that.

"Is everyone ready to start?" Dakota asked, pulling everyone's attention to her. She had her hair pulled into a tight pony tail. That meant you could see if she had anything besides a promise mark. She was wearing a light blue sports bra with short dark blue shorts. She looked beautiful, just like she did when we trained.

"What are we going to be doing anyways?" I asked her as I looked away for a second then back at her.

"Laps, sparing, than Paul with the stakes, and Ana with some crayons." She said with a small laugh.

"But I want to learn how to use a stake too!" Ana screamed from right beside me, it scared me because I had no idea that she was right next to me.

"You are too young honey. Paul isn't even going to be touching one." She said as she pulled hers out from the side of her shoes. I didn't even notice that she had it there. "Besides I'm sure that Dimitri would be more than happy to color with you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at that." I said looking down at her with a bright smile. She smiled back up at me and nodded.

"What do you mean I don't get to touch one?" Paul whined at her.

"I didn't get to touch one until I was 17. You will be alright with not touching one!" she told him with a smirk. She knew she had won those battles without even trying. "Now out to the track!" she yelled as she walked out of the gym.

We all followed her, but the time we got there she was already off and running. It surprised me to see her running. Her style of running had changed since the academy but it was almost the same. We all started to run behind her. I went at an even pace with Anastasia so that way she wasn't alone. I also had no idea how long we would run out here.

"Hurry up!" I heard Dakota shout. I looked over to where she was standing. Soon Vika and Paul joined her. I picked up Ana and ran over to where they were and smiled at them. She looked Ana, who was now resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry baby girl." She said as she took her from me, sending me an apologetic look. I just nodded my head at her. "Let's get inside." She added as she started back for the gym.

Once we got back inside she gave Ana to Vika and she pulled out a pillow and blanket. She set up a little bed that Vika laid Ana on. She covered her up and kissed her forehead. She walked towards me and smiled.

"She is always tired after we run. We should be able to finish up before she gets up. We have to be careful." she said looking at Paul and Vika. They just laughed and nodded. We all went over and got into groups. Viktoria and Paul were together, against Viktoria's protest. "Ready to get your ass handed to you, Belikov?" she asked as she got into her offensive stance.

I shook my head and got into mine. We circled each other for a little before I took a chance and took a strike towards her. When I felt nothing and looked at where I thought she was, she was gone. I looked around me but I didn't see her. I did see Vika and Paul laughing at me. I was beyond confused, until I felt an impact on my right side.

I looked at what it was and it was her. I fell to the ground and she pinned me quickly. I cursed under my breath and fought against her hold. I was able to flip us over to where I was on top. Something in me told me to kiss her but before anything like that could happen; she flipped us back over and placed her hands over where my heart is. "Dead!" she whispered to me.

I couldn't believe that had just happened. But I knew now that Dakota Mazur was indeed Rosemaire Hathaway! Now to make sure she didn't know that I knew I would play it cool. "I guess I have lost my touch." I said as she got up. She offered her hand, which I took and stood up. "Now that is why you don't mess with Abe's daughter." I said with a smile.

She nodded and smiled back at me. "Now you know." She said as she walked back over to her bag, which was next to where Ana lay. She pulled out four bottles of water and threw one at each of us. We all caught them. "That was good. Paul, I want you to tell me where the heart is and what is protecting it?" she asked as she looked at him. I bit back a laugh that was the same thing I made her do before I even let her near a stake.

"Umm, well you see it is on the left side and the ribs protect it?" he said it more as a question. I looked at him and shook my head.

"You should know that Paul." I said in a disapprove voice which made him frown.

"It's alright Paul. I didn't know it either when I was asked." She said as she threw a book at him. "Read that and then tell me tomorrow where it is and what protects it." She said with a smile. "Dimitri can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. I just hoped she didn't figure out that I knew. It wasn't hard to figure out but I'm sure that I am one of the main people she didn't want to know that Dakota was Rose.

"We will take Ana home and put her in her bed. We will be waiting for you all. I will also see if the others are coming over tonight. Also, I will help momma with dinner." Viktoria said as she and Paul walked over to get their bags and picked up Ana and her makeshift bed.

"Alright, I will see you all in a bit." She said as they left the gym. "You know, you shouldn't be so hard on him. He is just a kid."

"I know but he should already know where the heart is and what protects it. But you are also right. I shouldn't have been hard on him." I said with a defected tone.

"Walk me back to the hotel then go get changed and bring the others to your family's room." She told me before she picked up her bag and left. I followed after her, but to my place. I showered and got dressed quickly. Christian texted me and told me to met them at the hotel and we all would go up together.

I quickly got to the hotel and smiled at the group of people. There was Lissa, Jill, Sydney, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Christian, Janine, and Abe.

"Ready to go up there?" I asked as we walked towards the elevator. We waited a moment until the doors opened and we all got on. "I wonder what are going to be doing." I stated.

"Something fun, that is all that she told me." Abe said. The elevator got quiet after that. When we got to the floor of my family's room, Rose was standing outside the door.

"Finally. I don't want to go in alone. Ana is awake and she is angry that I didn't wake her up to spar or anything like that." She said with a loud sigh. I smiled and nodded. I opened the door and walked in followed by everyone else. "Damn, Daddy you picked out a really amazing pent house for them," she said as she hugged Abe quickly before going into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Mr. Mazur." I said with a soft smile. I heard Ana yelling from the kitchen. I went in the direction of it and stopped at the door way. She was yelling at Rose who was looking at her with a soft look.

"But you were tired love bug!" Rose said as she bent down and picked her up. "I promise next time, I will wake you up. You can even help me beat down your uncle." She said looking at me with a wide smile. It made Anastasia stop looking mad at her and smile.

"That would be awesome!" she said as she jumped out of her hold and ran out the room.

"You niece is hyper for her age." Lissa commented. I understood what she meant.

"Dimitri set the table with Dakota please." My mother said as Rose walked out with plates, glasses, and silverware. I took the glasses and silverware. She smiled at me and headed towards the table.

"Thanks." She said as she placed the plates around the table. She grabbed the glasses and followed the same pattern she used for the plates.

"No problem" I replied as I sat the silverware down, following her pattern. I looked at the table and it looked good. "Dimitri help me bring the food out!" my mom called from the kitchen. I complied and went into the kitchen and took as much as I could out to the table. People were starting to sit down and get ready for the food.

Once all of the food was set and everyone started filling their plates with food, everyone one quiet. It was a nice quiet, everyone was eating and not talking.

"What is the plan for tonight?" I finally asked breaking the silence. Everyone looked at me and smiled.

"We are going to be playing some games." Vika answered me as she finished up, as did most of everyone else. "But the kids are going to be going to sleep soon." She said straight at Paul, Zoya, and Anastasia. They all groaned but nodded.

"Sounds fun." I said as Rose stood up and started collecting the dishes that were empty. I could tell that she had grown up so much. I was proud of her but I had to hide it. It really sucked that I had to do that.

"Alright, Zoya and Ana time to go get in the bath." Rose said as she came back in. They got up and nodded going to their room and picked out their bedtime clothes. "Help me with that?" she asked looking at me. I had no idea why she wanted me to help.

"Sure." I said as I got up and finished clearing the table while Rose went and started a bath for Zoya and Ana. Once I was finished I walked into the bath, which was already wet from the three of them having a water fight. "I guess I missed out on all the fun." I said as I walked over and grabbed a few towels. "Come one let's get this done." I said as we gave the two girls a bath.

Once done, Rose helped them get dressed and we put them to bed. They were really easy to put to bed. All Rose had to do was sing to them and they were out before the end of the song.

"Alright, Paul off to bed." She said as we walked into the living room. "And no I don't care if you are 16 and want to stay up!" she added with a smile at him. He grabbled something before going to his room.

"Alright, now time to start the games!" Adrian said with a bright smile. I was now afraid of what we would be playing. My mom, Janine, Abe, and Yeva all got up and said their good night and good byes. They didn't want to stay and be a part of whatever we were doing and for their own safety, which is what Abe said.

* * *

><p><strong>Second update! Next chapter is back to Rose's POV! I'm just going to start up with the games. <strong>

**Might not be able to update until the weekend again, but I will be working on some chapters, hopefully.**

**Let me know if you have any games you want them to play!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter ten! I'm going to be changing the point of view!**

**The people playing the games are: Rose (Dakota), Viktoria, Adrian, Christian, Sydney, Jill, Dimitri, Lissa, Eddie, and Mia.**

**I decided to put both parts of chapter 10 together, making it one chapter, hopefully it will flow rather nicely.**

**The first dare I made up but the rest are going to mainly come from an app on my Kindle.**

**I don't own VA, Richelle Mead Does!**

* * *

><p><strong>VPOV:<strong>

Once everyone who was joining in the games were settled, we were starting to come up with some ideas. Rose came up with I Never, which was going to be fun. Adrian and Christian choose Truth or Dare, which I thought was not going to end well at all. Sydney chooses spin the bottle. When we all just looked at her with confusion, she pointed out that it would allow Adrian a chance to drink a bottle of alcohol. That made everyone laugh and Adrian smiled and kissed her. It was sweet.

"Alright, I say we play spin the bottle second, I never first, than Truth or dare!" I said with a smile as I got up and went over to my bag. I always had sour keys, even though Rose said it was a horrible habit. "Look what I have!" I said as I pulled out the giant bag of them with a smile.

"Damn it! Vika what have I told you about eating so many of those?" Rose asked as she gave me that look she normally does when she is teasing me.

"That I will become one! But unless you have something else to use for I never than I suggest you hush yourself!" I told her with a smile and a laugh. I was only teasing her and she knew it. It felt so amazing to have my sister back. "Now everyone is going to be getting 10 sour keys each. You have to eat one for everything you have done if someone has said I never something. Got it? Good." I said with a smile as I gave everyone 10 sour keys. "Dimitri you're first. Then it will be Christian, Lissa, Adrian, Sydney, Jill, Eddie, Mia, me, then Dakota."

"I have never light someone on fire." Christian and I ate one. I had to bit my lip to stop from laughing. I had 'accidently' lit one of the stage helpers on fire. They had pissed me off with making too much noise and asking questions. Everyone looked at me but I just shrugged.

"I have never run away." Rose and Lissa ate one. Rose glared at Christian but no one asked why she had eaten one.

"I have never used magic offensively." Christian, Jill, and Mia ate one. They just smiled at other.

"I have never had sex in a church attic." Christian and Lissa ate one while Adrian drank for the bottle of alcohol that he seemed to produce from nowhere. We had to have one anyways.

"I have never kissed a dhampir." Mia, Dimitri, Rose, Eddie, and Adrian ate one.

"I have never kissed a human." Adrian, Rose, and I ate one. We had to have a cover and sometimes we made humans be a cover too.

"I have never played a musical object." Rose and I ate one. We both just looked at Eddie, it was a lame thing to say but we didn't tell him that.

"I have never staked someone." Dimitri, Lissa, Rose, Eddie, and I ate one. That was to be expected but no one said anything.

"I have never kissed someone older than me. **(I have no idea if Rolon was older than Viktoria, I might be wrong. So sorry!)" **Rose, Sydney, and Adrian ate one. We all just looked at Adrian who just shook his head.

"I have never broken someone's heart to the point of no repair." Dimitri and Lissa ate one. I knew they were thinking about Rose but no one said anything. Adrian, Sydney, Christian, and I just looked at Rose who smiled at us.

The scores were: Jill and Sydney with 9, Mia and Eddie with 8, Adrian, Christian, and Dimitri with 7, Lissa and I with 6, and Rose with 4.

"I have never gotten drunk beyond return." Adrian, Rose, Lissa, and I ate one. "When and with who?" Dimitri asked when he saw I ate one.

"It was an accident." I said with a small laugh. It was the night that Rose had been sucked into Lissa's head and was drinking. I wanted to make sure she was alright so I drank with her. We got an ear full from Abe the next day. "Alright I think we should play spin the bottle now. Dakota is losing and it sucks. Adrian are you done?" I asked as I looked at him. He just smiled and placed the empty bottle on the floor in the middle of our circle. "We will go in the same order. Also kissing on the lips is not required."

Dimitri spun the bottle and it landed on Mia. Mia smiled and shook her head. They leaned forward and kissed each other's cheeks. Christian spun the bottle after they were sitting back in their places. It landed on Adrian. We all laughed and they grimaced at each other. They kissed each other's cheeks before pulling back quickly as they wiped at their cheeks.

Lissa spun the bottle and it landing on Christian. They gave each other a light peck on the lips before someone else spun the bottle. Adrian spun the bottle which landed on Rose. They smiled at each and leaned forward, I knew that they would be alright with kissing each other. They lightly pecked their lips together before sitting back down and smiled at each other again.

Sydney spun the bottle and it landed on me. We just laughed and kissed each other's cheek. It was no big deal with us. We had grown on each other. Jill spun the bottle and it landed on Mia. They just kissed each other's cheeks and laughed.

Eddie spun the bottle which landed on Dimitri. Everyone started to laugh and they shook their heads. Eddie kissed Mia's cheek and Dimitri kissed mine. "That's cheating!" Rose said but laughed anyways. "But oh well." She added in her teasing voice. Mia spun the bottle and it landed on Lissa. They just kissed each other's cheeks.

When it as my turn, I smiled and spun the bottle. I landed on Rose and we looked at each other and laughed. "Come here beautiful!" I teased as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek. She kissed my cheek back before shoving me off of her, laughing. Rose spun the bottle and it landed on Dimitri. She looked at me quickly before sighing. I think she was tired of playing and hiding her feelings, which held a lot of anger too.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

When the bottle landed on Dimitri, I almost freaked out but I looked at Vika who shook her head at me. I leaned towards him and smiled at him. I knew that I was going to be in deep after this. Adrian had that look that said that he needed sunglasses while looking at us. I would ask him later about that or beat the shit out of him.

He smiled at me before he placed his lips on mine. I froze at first but then I kissed him back. He might of made it worst when he placed his hand on my neck, adding affection into the kiss. I had no idea how to react but it was short lived because Christian made a gaging noise.

I had a mixture of thankfulness and the urge to beat the shit out of him. I pulled back and let my hair fall in front of my face, coveirng it. I sat back next to Vika, I was a deep red and I knew that. This was going to be a long night by the look on Dimitri's face. He knew my secert and I had a feeling truth or dare was not going to end well.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV:<strong>

When Rose and I kissed, I just couldn't help myself but to feel her skin on mine. So I brought my hand up and placed it on her neck. At first I did feel her freze when I put my lips on hers but she kissed back soon after that.

Christian made a gaging noise which caused Rose to pull back. I just stared at her and I knew that my eyes told her and everyone else who knew that Dakot was Rose, that I knew. I knew that the girl who was pretending to be someone else because of how much I have hurt her was sitting right here and I had just kissed her.

This was going to be the longest night of my life. It would be the worst night too, but the night that I told the hugest lie of my life and broke Rose's heart beyond repair and the night she ran away was the worst nights of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

I looked up and pulled my hair from my face as I looked at everyone else. I smiled at them. "Let's play truth or dare now! Christian, you are going first so ask away!" I told him with a light laugh.

"Alright. Adrian truth or dare?" He asked Adrian who was just smiling before he put a hand on his chin and thought to himself.

"I'm going to pick truth first. I enjoy living right now." He said with a softly laugh while putting his arms around Sydney.

"Wimp! How much do you love Sydney Sage?" Christian asked with a teasing tone. We all knew how much Adrian loved Sydney. He just never had the guts to tell her that. Sydney just looked at Adrian. She had broken a lot of rules with being with him, but she is happy and that is all that really matters.

"A lot. More than words can be formed in a person's mind." He said as he looked at Sydney. She smiled up at him and kissed him softly. Everyone, except Dimitri, awed at them. "Now, Lissa truth or dare?" he asked with a smile.

"Dare!" she said with a bright smile. I knew she figured that if she lasted playing truth or dare with me than she could play it with anyone.

"I dare you to pour honey, chocolate syrup, or any other liquid substance on your stomach and let Mia lick off of you." He said with a smile. We all laughed as Vika and Lissa went to get some honey, chocolate syrup, and caramel to put on her stomach. Mia didn't look all that happy about it but she was going to do it anyways.

Lissa lifted up her shirt to show her stomach, than she laid back on the floor or rather on the trowel that we laid on the floor for her. Christian and Mia placed the honey, chocolate syrup, and caramel in lines on her stomach so they weren't touching. Mia sighed and licked them off. "Yummy!" she said will laughing when she finished.

"Alright my turn." Lissa said as she used a wet wash cloth to whip off the rest of the stuff. "Eddie, truth or dare?" she asked looking at him.

"Truth." He said as he smiled at her.

She smiled and shook her head. "Which guy in this game has the best butt? Be honest." She said with a bright laugh.

"Hmm, I'd have to say Adrian!" he said laughing and shook his head. "Honestly, I'd say myself!" he added, causing everyone else to laugh. "Now for my victim, Dimitri, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare!" he said with a confident smile. Well fuck my life; I never thought I would ever see him do a dare. Hmm, this should be interesting.

"I dare you to unbutton and unzip Dakota's pants with your eyes closed!" he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Hey! Unfair!" I yelled but then sighed "I shall get you Eddie for this!" I added as I laid back on looked at Vika. She laughed and got up. "Where are you going?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm so not going to watch my brother unbutton and unzip my best friend's pants!" she said as she went into the kitchen. I sighed loudly and looked at Dimitri, he had moved closer to me and had his hands right above where my pants buttons and zipped. He smiled and closed his eyes and started to unbutton my pants. This was so weird so I just closed my eyes and let him finished.

"It's alright Dakota, you can open your eyes." He whispered in my ear making me jump and squeal.

"Holy fuck!" I screamed than covered my mouth before smiling at them and as Vika walked into the room. I sat up and looked at everyone.

"Anyways, Viktoria, truth or dare?" he asked smiling widely at me. I swear I'm going to hurt him later for this.

"Dare. I'm not scared of you big brother!" she said with a bright smile and nodded at him.

"I dare you to kiss Dakota for at least 10 seconds." He said with an evil glint in his eyes. I swear if he didn't stop I would have a problem because this is a new side of Dimitri that I had never seen before.

"Alright." She said as she looked at me and smiled. I laughed and shook my head. This had happened to us before when we played this game with some of the other members of the band and anyone else who wanted to play. She smiled and kissed my cheek, really close to my mouth, for 10 seconds before pulling away, which she added a loud noise to. "Now, Christian, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." He said with confidence in his voice. I knew he would regret this. Just like Dimitri is about to regret making her kiss me.

"I dare you to tell us your favorite body part on yourself than let Dimitri lick it!" she said laughing. I looked at her and shook my head. We had made someone do this before. Let's just leave it at the fact that it wasn't our brightest dare.

"My favorite body part would have to be my foot." He said talking off his shoes and socks and held his foot out to Dimitri. I felt back for him, but I also knew that Christian was lying. We all knew that his dick was his favorite body part. Dimitri wrinkled his nose before licking his foot. I tossed a bottle of water and a bag of candy towards him. This is why I always kept this stuff in my bag.

"Thanks." He said with a grateful smiled as he drink the water and ate the candy.

"Mia, truth or dare?" Christian asked as he put his socks and shoes back on.

"Truth" she said with a shy smile.

"What is the dirtiest thing you've ever done?" he asked.

"Sleeping with Jesse and Ralf. Eddie is ten times better." She said before covering her mouth and blushing. Everyone started to laugh softly. "Dakota, truth or dare?" she asked me.

I thought for a moment. Truth would be too easy. Dare would be too myself. "Dare." I said with a smile that would knock anyone dead.

"I dare you to let Christin give you a hicky and you get to choose where." She said with a light smile towards Lissa.

"It's fine" she said with the normal Lissa smile. Christian looked at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and thought about the place.

"On my shoulder." I said talking off my jacket and baring my shoulder. He shook his head and leaned in to leave a hicky on my shoulder. He wasn't very gentle either. I pushed him back and look at my shoulder. "Damn you suck!" I told him with a smile. "Jill, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Truth." She said as if she was scared of what I might make her answer.

"What do you think Adrian does best in bed?" I asked her as I looked at Adrian who looked mad.

"I don't know. Whatever that makes Sydney happy." She said as she blushed along with Sydney and Adrian. Everyone else just laughed. "Sydney, truth or dare?" she asked her.

"Dare." She said with a bright smile. She wouldn't have to be embarrassed by a truth.

"I dare you to take Adrian into another room and give him a strip tease. Quickly though." She said as she looked at Adrian. The look said 'don't get too happy or else I will kill you.' He just laughed as they got up and went into another room for about 10 minutes.

"Took you long enough." Christian said when they came back out. "I'm bored so I'm going to pick someone to go than we are done." He said before looking at people. "Dimitri, just ask someone."

"Dakota, truth or dare?" he asked looking at me. I knew that look. He wanted something and he knew he would get it if I picked truth.

"Truth." I said putting on a brave face. I wasn't worried about what would happen.

"What is your deepest secret?" he asked with a soft smile. Viktoria, Adrian, Christian, Sydney, Jill, and I froze.

I had to think about this before I said something stupid. I stood up and grabbed my things. I was going to be quick than leave. "I once feel in love, than he hurt me in the worst way I ever thought was possible. I'm never going to forgive him nor love again. So I guess the game is over." I said before I ran out the door. I had to make it to my room before I started crying. I knew Vika would stay up with her family tonight.

I was thankful to have such a wonderful best friend. I was almost to the elevator when I heard him calling after me. Ugh! I sighed before turning and running towards the stairs. I had grown to be faster than he was now. I ran down to my floor and into my room and slammed the door shut, locking it and sliding down it. I pulled my legs up to my chest and started to cry. I hated crying but I needed it so much.

Everything was now ruined and it was his entire fault. I jumped a little when I heard and felt a knock on the door. I didn't answer it or do anything but cry.

"Roza?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shit! Wonder what will happen next. <strong>

**Well we had Viktoria's view for I never and Spin the bottle.**

**Than Rose and Dimitri's for their kiss. Doesn't everyone just love Christian for the interupptian. **

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**The next chapter after that will start to academy concert. I added Jill to the list of knowing since Adrian knows and she would just find out anyways.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here is chapter 11. Now to find out who is behind the door. It might be Dmitri or maybe it is Yeva or Olena or someone else in that family. Hmmm!**

**I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

I sighed as I leaned my head against the door. I didn't want to answer it. Maybe they would go away if I don't answer. That I highly doubted, she wouldn't give up until I told her everything. Yeva was the only to call me Roza openly, even though I knew Dimitri knew that Dakota was just a cover name. I sighed again and got up to open the door.

"Finally young lady." Yeva said after I opened the door. She just walked in which caused me to smile. We had grown closer since I returned to tell them about everything. She knew already though, which was still really off. "Are you alright?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I'm fine. I just got a little surprised. But I guess it will be alright. Did Dimitri say anything about me after I left?" I asked. I have no idea why I should care if he did. I just didn't want Lissa to know that it was me.

"Not to the others. Although between Adrian and Christian, I didn't know who was going to get mad first. Viktoria actually hit him in his pride and joy." She said with a hint of a smile in her voice. I laughed and shook my head at that.

"Only her but then again that is why we love her." I said before I looked at the clock. "Not to be rude or anything but I'm tired and just want to sleep." She nodded as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Give him a second chance. He may know your secret but he won't let anyone know he does. He truly loves you; he is just too stupid to realize that. Goodnight my dear." She said as she closed the door. I smiled as I changed into something more comfortable. Once I was comfortable in my bed, I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day (Still RPOV):<strong>

I jumped at the sound of pounding on my door. Who the fuck would be doing that? I got up and walked to the door and looked through the peep hole and sighed loudly.

"Уходи!" I screamed through the door in Russian. I so didn't want to talk to Dimitri right know.

"Роза пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Я так сожалею обо всем" he replied as he leaned against the door. I shook my head even though he couldn't see me.

"Меня не волнует, Дмитрий. Я не хочу с тобой поговорить" I said in a harsh tone. I hoped he got the point.

"Просто откройте дверь и поговорить со мной." He said with a sigh. I finally gave up hope of him leaving and opened the door.

"You better have a good damn reason for waking me up at the hour." I said rudely as he walked inside. I slammed the door shut and sat on my bed, far away from him.

"I do. I wanted to apologize for last night, Roza. And don't try to lie and say that it isn't your name. I figured it out with the kiss. It was there the whole time but I didn't want to get my hopes up." He said quickly.

"It is whatever. I know that you know. Yeva come by last night and talked to me. You would be surprised at how close we are. She helped me more than most people think. She didn't make reasons for you, she told me straight up how things were." I said harshly. I was mad at him for everything and he knew that.

"That is odd. I bet she told you what happened after you left. Viktoria started screaming at me in different languages that I have no idea what she said then she hit me in my balls. No, that hurt a lot but I have been through a lot worst." He said causing me to laugh. He looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"The screaming I didn't know about but the hitting you in the balls I did know about. That is my Viktoria, I taught her well." I said with a bright laugh, he looked embarrassed. That only made me laugh harder. "I bet she screamed at you in French, Italian, Russian, Greek, German, Turkish, and Spanish." I added with a little laughed. Abe had taught us all of those languages.

"That does sound like what she used. I didn't understand her but from the way Adrian and Sydney were laughing, I figured they knew what she was saying and it wasn't nice in many ways." He said with a soft laugh. That is when everything hit me. He knew my secret and I was still so mad at him. I knew how to fix this and it would be in a sort of meanish way.

"You want to know something?" I asked him with a sigh. I didn't wait for him to answer before I started with my sort of speech. "Ben seni sevdim! Seni hala çok acıyor lanet sevdi. Seni hala seviyorum ve bu kadar mutlu olabilir ki görmek acı veriyor! Bu ne hissettiğini nefret ve ben gitmek zorunda kaldım ne kadar nefret ediyorum. Sen sadece bir yerde olabilir ve geri gelebileceğini bilerek ile yaşam var o kadar şanslıyız. Senden nefret ediyorum ama seni seviyorum! Ne yapacağım ben? Şey gibi hareket oldu? Bu saçmalık ve ben bunu yapamam biliyorsun! Ben senin hakkında nasıl hissettiğimi nefret Lanet olsun!" I yelled at him in Turkish. I knew he didn't understand it but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry! I have no fucking idea what you just said but I think I get the jest of it!" he yelled back at him. That was when I realized how close I was to him and that there wasn't much space between our bodies.

"Maybe I have another way of telling you without it being in a different language!" I said to him as I backed up and grabbed my guitar. "This song is called _Patiently._" I told him as I sat up to play.

_Lookin' back, I don't regret _

_One single day. _

_Memories will keep me close _

_When you walk away. _

_It's harder then I could imagine. _

_Yes I should have known that. _

_Close your eyes and I'll be there. _

_I'll come runnin' anywhere. _

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay. _

_I will wait for you cause _

_True love will never fade. _

_When it's real, you can feel it. _

_And I know, _

_That you know, _

_That I will keep on waitin' _

_Patiently... _

_Patiently... for you. _

_Stormy tuesday afternoons _

_Never been the same. _

_I used to stand outside _

_And taste _

_The sweetness of them. _

_It's harder when it really happens _

_Oh I wish I'd known that. _

_Close my eyes and you're there. _

_But I can't find you anywhere. _

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay. _

_I will wait for you cause _

_True love will never fade _

_When it's real, you can feel it. _

_And I know, _

_That you know. _

_That I will keep on waiting _

_Patiently... _

_Patiently... for you. _

_Patiently... _

_So patiently... _

_When I'm lost, I try to find you. _

_Turn around, I'm right be-hind you. _

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay. _

_I will wait for you cause. _

_True love will never fade, _

_When it's real you can feel it. _

_And I know, _

_That you know. _

_That I will keep on waiting, _

_Patiently... _

_Patiently... for you... _

_Patiently... _

_Patiently... _

_Patiently..._

He just looked at me and I stared at him. I had no idea what to expect for a reaction but I think he was too surprised by the song to react at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Уходи****! -Go away!**

**Роза****пожалуйста****, ****поговори****со****мной****. Я так сожалею обо всем. -Roza please talk to me. I'm so sorry about everything.**

**Меня не волнует, Дмитрий. Я не хочу с тобой поговорить. -****I ****don****'****t ****care****, ****Dimitri****. ****I don't want to talk to you.**

**Просто откройте дверь и поговорить со мной****. -Just please open the door and talk to me. **

**Ben seni sevdim! Seni hala çok acıyor lanet sevdi. Seni hala seviyorum ve bu kadar mutlu olabilir ki görmek acı veriyor! Bu ne hissettiğini nefret ve ben gitmek zorunda kaldım ne kadar nefret ediyorum. Sen sadece bir yerde olabilir ve geri gelebileceğini bilerek ile yaşam var o kadar şanslıyız. Senden nefret ediyorum ama seni seviyorum! Ne yapacağım ben? Şey gibi hareket oldu? Bu saçmalık ve ben bunu yapamam biliyorsun! Ben senin hakkında nasıl hissettiğimi nefret Lanet olsun****! - I loved you! I loved you so fucking much that it still hurts. I still love you and it hurts to see that you can be so happy! I hate how this feels and I hate how much I had to go through. You are so lucky that you got live your life with just knowing that I could be somewhere and might come back. I hate you yet I love you! What am I going to do? Act like nothing happened? That is bullshit and you know I can't do that! Fuck I hate how I feel about you!**

**The next chapter is when the fun is going to start. I have a lot planned.**

**Song:**

**Emma Lahana- Patiently**


	12. Chapter 12

**This will start off from the end. Dimitri reaction and the leaving for St. Vladimir. **

**I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

I started at him for a moment before I got up and put my guitar down. He still had yet to say something, so I just gave up. I had no idea what was going to happen but I figured that he wasn't going to do anything. I suppose he really did mean what he said in the church six years ago.

"Look, you can just go. I have to get everything packed for the trip." I said without looking at him, I had no idea why I didn't want to look at him but I didn't want to deal with being hurt more than what I already am.

I turned around when he didn't say anything, it might have been because he was right behind me. It was slightly scary that he had been so quiet with moving closer. "You have no idea how horrible I feel about everything." He said softly before he lowered his lips onto mine.

I froze for a second before I kissed him back, knowing I would regret this later. He backed us up against a wall; deepen the kiss and making my arms go around his neck. I kept telling myself to pull away before it got further but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I felt his hands slid up side of my tank that I wore to bed. That is when I pulled back and stared at him. "No! This is not happening, Dimitri." I told him as I pushed him back and moved to the other side of the room. "Let me tell you, me saying that I really don't want to do so many things to and with you would be lying. But saying that I don't want to get hurt again or get close to you again would be true." I said looking at him than at the ground.

"Roza, please! Just this once do what you want! Don't let something hold you back! I forgave myself for what happened when I was a Strigoi, yet for telling you that I don't love you I don't think I will ever forgive myself until you forgive me for being stupid and an idiot. I gave up on the one person that knew me better than myself, that loved me no matter what I did, and that I love with everything that I have!" he told me.

I just stared at him in disbelief. I believed him but I didn't want to forgive for lying to me. "Dimitri, you have to try to figure it out. That day in the church when you told me you didn't love me anymore felt like I had been staked in the heart! It was worst than anything you could have done to me when you were a Strigoi!" I yelled at him. I was getting mad and I knew it was from me taking the darkness from Lissa. It was the first time in years that I had done that.

"Oh Roza." He said as he walked towards me. "Please don't push me away. I'm so tired of being away from you." He told me as he got closer. He had his hands up in a surrender motion, he thought I was going to lose it and hurt him. Now, being truthful I did want to hurt him but at the same time I didn't know what to do.

Once he got to me, we were against the wall again. I looked up at him and shook my head. I pushed back at his shoulder. "Can you please just leave, Dimitri!" I screamed at him as I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I slid down the door and pulled my knees up to my chest. I could not deal with this right now. I just wanted to live my life and he was going to make it so hard for me to do this.

I listened for the bedroom door to open and close to mean that he left. "I will let you know when the flight time is or I will let Viktoria know and she can tell you." He said before he left. I shook my head as the door slammed shut behind him. I got up and stripped and turned on the water. I took my shower but spent extra time standing under the warm stream of water.

I thought about what would have happened if I would have stayed at court after everything. Everything that happened when Tatiana was murdered because Tasha had gone bat shit crazy, Lissa being made Queen, her finding her half-sister Jill, Dimitri gaining his guardian title back, Christian proposing, Adrian and Sydney dating, and coming back here to face everything. I had no idea how I was going to deal with this.

I turned off the water and got out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around myself and went out to the room to grab some clothes. I picked up my phone and texted Viktoria to let her know I was up and was going to have everything ready for the trip and to spend time with her family. She didn't notice anything was wrong. I sent a text to my mom and asked her to come over so we could have some mother and daughter bonding time. She said she would be there soon.

I dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a white and black striped tank top. I let my hair dry on its own and didn't add any make up. I started to pack the hair and makeup supply when my mom showed up.

"What's wrong?" she asked as soon as she saw me. I finished packing the stuff before I answered her. I had no idea what to tell her.

"Dimitri knows that I am Rose." I told her. "He found out because we had to kiss last night in a game of Spin the Bottle. It was stupid I know. He came here this morning to talk with me. He kissed me again and I freaked out." I told her without taking a breath. "I hate this mom." I added as I sat down and closed my eyes. That was when I noticed that I had been crying.

"Sweetie, it was only a matter of time before he found out. I'm so sorry that we left last night, it wouldn't have happened if we would have stayed." She said as she came and sat next to me. She wrapped her arm around me. "Everything will be alright. Lets finish getting you and Viktoria packed then I will take you out for breakfast." She said as she kissed the top of my head. I nodded and got up and whipped at my face.

"I love you mom." I told her as I started to pull the suit cases out for our cloths. I was glad that my mom and I fixed our relationship with each other and no long fought over things that happened in the past. She had helped a lot when everything happened and she was the one who helped break it to people who knew before Dimitri found out.

"I love you too sweetie. But we don't have much time before we have to go. Your father has arranged the private jet for everyone to take." She told me as we packed. I should have known that he would. He would never let us travel without being in style. That is why people loved or feared my father, besides the fact that he was Abe Mazur.

"I should have figured." I said as we finished packing everything we would need. We started to grab things when Abe and Viktoria came in. Vika looked as if she had done something bad and I don't think I want to know what she did.

"We are here to help. This is a lot of stuff but need stuff." She said as she smiled at me. I just shook my head. "I hit Dimitri in the nose and it broke!" she added softly but happily.

"What?" I asked as we left the room and started to walk down the stairs. "Why did you do that?" I asked looking at her as we placed the bundle of things in a car that belonged to Abe.

"I broke my brother's nose. He was asking like an asshole and it annoyed me. Adrian and Sydney were there. Adrian didn't heal him though. He told him to go ask Lissa." She said while trying not to laugh. I shook my head as we got into the car.

"I bet she did heal him. We will find out soon." I said as I laughed softly at the thought of seeing Dimitri with a broken nose. "He will be okay even if she didn't. I wish I would have done that though. You take all of my fun away."

"Rose, please try to be nice on this flight. I really don't want to have to put you two in different rooms with supervision." My mom told us. We laughed softly and nodded, we both knew she would do just that if need be.

"Here we are." Abe announced. We got out and started to grab the stuff so it can be put on the plane. We never had to deal with security at airports because Abe had his own jet and it was never needed. "I hope you two remembered the stakes." He told us pointedly. He had got Vika and me custom stakes, so if it was needed we would have something. Viktoria had her name and something in Russian on it, while mine had my name and something in Turkish and Scottish.

"We have them. I don't go anywhere without mine. Even if there are wards, been there done that shit." I told him as we delivered the stuff to the right place and went to get on the plane. "Are they already on the plane or are they meeting us on there in a little?" I asked.

"They are waiting for us to be on the plane. Since it belongs to us they wanted us to make sure everything was okay." He said as we boarded the plane. "Seems to be just fine." He said before motioning out the door at something.

Everyone plus Abe's other guardians and four more court guardians boarded the plane. "Hot fucking damn!" I screamed before walking into my room. There were a lot of guardians on this plane on top of people I truly didn't know if I wanted to be on the plane with. There was a knock on my door before Sydney and Jill came in carrying a few things.

"We have games, snack food, and drinks to make this fun; just the girls, and by meaning that Jill, Viktoria, Janine, you, and myself." Sydney explained as I smiled at her. "We were going to invite Mia and Lissa but I didn't know if you wanted them to be in here with us."

"Invite them. No point in them being stuck with all the men." I said laughing as Jill sat next to me and Sydney nodded. She went out to tell them to come into the room and that we are not to be bothered until the plane was about to land.

When all of the girls were in my room and settled; it took a bit of convincing Adrian that it will be okay to be away from Sydney for a while. Jill and Sydney sat on either side of me than my mom sat next to Sydney. Sydney had gotten comfortable with us that knew the secret.

"Lets the games begin." Sydney said with an evil glint in her eye. Adrian had changed how she saw things. Which was a really good thing, at first she didn't think that but it was true.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is that. I know it might not have had the reaction of Rose to the Dimitri kiss as some might wanted but oh well.<strong>

**The next chapter will have a whole bunch of fun things and them getting settled in at St. Vlads.**

**Also next chapter is going to be in a different persons POV.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This will be in Sydney's POV. It will start where Viktoria breaks Dimitri's nose!**

**Richelle Mead owns VA! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV:<strong>

I sighed as I got up the next morning. Last night we were at the Belikov hotel/town house, well that didn't go over so well. Rose ended up running off and some things were said between Viktoria and Dimitri, then Yeva and Dimitri. It went do well that it was funny, not. I wonder how today will go. I was planning on something fun for the flight and Jill was going to help me.

I was going to invite Lissa and Mia, but thought against it because they didn't know. Jill knew because of Adrian, just like Jill knew when Adrian first kissed me and everything else. I swear Adrian has scarred that girl for life, she will never understand the facts behind why Adrian didn't bother to block out chances of her seeing everything.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Adrian kissing along my neck. "Good morning Sage." He whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. He kept kissing up and down my neck until I turned around and kissed him gently.

"We have to get up. We are having breakfast with Viktoria and Rose. That is if Rose even comes out of her room." I told him as I tried to get up. He kept his arms around me tightly, which I have grown to notice that he was stronger then he made it seem to others.

"I don't want to yet. I want to stay here and do some other things with my beautiful girlfriend." He said while he pouted out his lip. I laughed and shook my head. I kissed him softly again and got up, making him let go of me.

"I will let you take a shower with me if you get up right now and not do anything." I said as I headed towards the bathroom, stripping off my clothes as I went. I have changed so much since I started being with Adrian, even if no one else really approves. All of the important people approve of us, but not the other half of 'important' people meaning the Alchemist. They think he compelled me to being in love with him. Shows how much they truly know.

"You have a deal Sydney." He said as he got up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. We got into the shower; he actually kept his promise while we showered. He was being really sweet too; he washed my hair for me and my body, even if it was more meant for him. He wouldn't let me do anything for him though.

By the time we had finished we had about thirty minutes until we had to meet Vika. I dressed in a simply pair of lightly faded jeans and a white lace lined crinkly cami. Adrian dressed as usual, his hair still looked like we had sex and just got up and dressed. I would never understand his hair but I loved it.

"Are you ready to go beautiful?" Adrian asked me as he opened the door for me to leave the apartment. I smiled at him and nodded. He was too sweet sometimes but I loved it. I walked out the door as he followed close behind me, locking the door quickly and wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked. "I love you Sydney." He whispered softly into my ear causing me to shiver.

"I love you too Adrian." I said as we walked towards the café to meet with Viktoria. Once we got to the café Adrian unwrapped his arms around me and opened the door.

"My love." He said smiling at me. One day he is just going to have the smile stuck on his face. I smiled back at him and pecked him on the cheek as I walked past him. He caught up quickly and kissed my cheek with my golden lily on it. "So lovely." He said as he caressed my cheek, which seemed to make the lily glow a little.

"Thank you." I said as I blushed softly as took his hand in mine. If you had told me six years ago that I would be in love with a Moroi, I would have told you that you were crazy and stupid. I looked around that café quickly and smiled. "There she is." I said pointing to Vika.

"Finally." She said as we got to her. "I've been waiting forever. If it wasn't for the fact that I think Rose is sleeping in I would be there packing. She would so kill me if I did that while she was asleep. I already ordered the food and got some coffee." She said as she pointed to the table before taking a drink of her coffee.

"Thank you. Have you talked to Rose this morning?" I asked as we set down and I took a drink of my coffee. It seemed that whenever Viktoria or Rose got coffee for me they managed to get sugar in there but not a lot. They had also helped me get over my fear of gaining weight. That was mainly Rose though; she made me eat more then what I normally did. She as so proud of me, so was everyone else.

"You're welcome. Not yet. I mean I am kind of worried about her after last night, but Yeva told me that she had gone to talk with her and that she was fine." She said as started eating. Adrian had already downed a plate of food and was staring at mine before looking at me. "Eat Sydney, or else I will have to call Rose and she will come down here, pjs or not, and make you eat." She said without even looking up from her plate.

"I was talking with you!" I said before I started to eat slowly. I didn't eat as fast as them but I did eat the whole plate, which earned a smile from both of them. "That was soo good. Thank you again Vika." I said as I laid back in my chair and placed a hand on my stomach, which was actually in existence.

They started to laugh until Dimitri walked into the café and over to us. "Hello. Do you mind if I talk with you for a second Vika, in private?" he asked as he gave her a light smile.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say in front of them." She told him as she drank her coffee. He sat down next to her and sighed softly. "What did you do this time?" she asked sternly.

"I went and saw Rose. Yeah, I know the secret, sucks because it was that kiss and everything else about her that screamed Rose. Anyways, I kissed her again, that was after we got into a fight. She also locked herself in the bathroom and told me to get her when we have to be at the plane." He said in a rush

"WHAT?!" Viktoria and Adrian screamed at the same time. I put a calming hand on Adrian's arm that also told him to let Viktoria handle this. "Why the hell did you do that? I thought I told you last night to stay the fuck away from her!" she yelled again as she stood up. "Let's take this outside." She added softly.

We all got up and went outside. Viktoria and Dimitri started to yell at each other in Russian as soon as we got outside. I started laughing at what Viktoria said in a different language, they ignored me though. They just kept yelling at each other until Viktoria snapped and punched Dimitri in the nose. The cracking sound that it made showed that she had broken it.

"Vika!" I shouted at her as she shook her head and walked over to me with a sad expression. "Dimitri are you alright?" I asked me, but stayed next to Vika because I knew she would do something stupid if I didn't.

"I'm fine. Just a broken nose, nothing I can't handle." He said as he looked up at us with blood running down his face and into his hand. He pulled up his shirt and pressed it onto his nose. "Damn Vika, Rose has taught you so much better than I thought." He added.

"Thanks. I'd say I'm sorry but then I would have to mean it." She said in a rude voice. I shook my head at her. Abe choose then to walk over to us. He took one look at Dimitri and shook his head.

"I would say that my daughter did this but seeming as though she isn't around I'd say that it was Viktoria who injured you." He said talking to Dimitri. "Adrian would like to heal him or let him live with it?" he asked looking at Adrian.

"NO!" Adrian, Dimitri, and I shouted at the same time. I sighed and shook my head. "Sorry." I said softly while Adrian smiled at me brightly.

"Eww, come on Adrian, eye fuck her later!" Viktoria said while laughing and shook her head. "Well, Abe and I should head over and finish help packing. Janine is over there and is helping but I have a feeling they are going to want to know about this. Also, Adrian doesn't have to heal him, he can go to the Queen and she will heal him." She said as she passed him.

"I'm fine." He said again as he stood up straight and pulled off his shirt, I looked away of course, and held it to his nose. "I will just tape it up and deal with it." He added as he started to walk away.

"I will see you all on the plane. It is my private jet so hurry and get everything you need ready." Abe told us as he walked away with Viktoria.

"Let's go get the rest of our things ready, my love." I said to him as I took his hand and we headed back to gather our things and anything else we needed. Rose was always the first on the plane no matter what, along with Viktoria, Janine, and Abe.

We got to the air strip just as Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, Jill, and four other Court guardians. Dimitri's nose looked as if Lissa had healed him. "Come on, we can get on the plane now." I said once I saw Abe wave out the door of the plane. I got on and smiled at Rose. She was going to be surprised by the amount of people we were traveling with.

"Hot fucking damn!" she shouted before going into her bedroom that she had on the plane. I shook my head as I got my things on the plane and everything sorted out.

"I'm going to spending the flight with Dakota." I told everyone and nodded to Jill. "Come along little Jelly Bean." I said as I smiled at her. She hated the name but I liked it plus I was the only one aloud to call her that. She got up and smiled at me and nodded. "I love you Adrian." I said as I knocked on her door and opened it. I heard Adrian call out that he loved me too. We came in carrying a few things.

"We have games, snack food, and drinks to make this fun; just the girls, and by meaning that Jill, Viktoria, Janine, you, and myself." I explained as I smiled at her. "We were going to invite Mia and Lissa but I didn't know if you wanted them to be in here with us."

"Invite them, no point in them being stuck with all the men." She said as she laughed softly. I nodded as Jill took a spot next to Rose. I walked back out into the main part of the plane.

"Vika, Janine, Lissa, and Mia come on. We are going to have some girl time." I told them as they smiled and got up. Adrian had to come over to give me a soft kiss before I went back into the room. "Let us know when the plane lands. No bugging us until then." I said before I went back in and closed the door.

I took my seat next to Rose and smiled at everyone. Once everyone was settled into a spot I looked evilly at Rose and Jill. "Let the games begin." I said knowing the evil glint that is in my eyes. Adrian has changed me for the better, I didn't think that at first but now I think that it is true. The only thing that has me bugged out about Moroi is compulsion and magic using.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will have mentioning playing the games and stuff, also arriving at St. Vlads, plus they will get everything ready for performing. I hoped you liked this one.<strong>

**I have read the Golden Lily and wow! That ending!**

**Review! Also that is two updates so far. I'm loving this vacation, just not the weather!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14! Yay! Anyways, I don't own any song in this chapter.**

**I also don't own VA, Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

By the time dad came and knocked on the door and let us know that we were about to land we had played Truth or Dare and just talked, it was nice. We all went out and got into a seat and buckled up. Once we landed and got off we were meet with two school guardians. Those were Alberta and Stan who smiled at us brightly, which was new for Stan.

"Hello everyone. Let's get going while it is still bright out." Alberta told us as our things were placed into several different SUVs. "Janine, Abe, Dakota, Viktoria, Sydney, Adrian, and Jill will be in that one. Janine is driving." She said looking at me. "Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Mia will be with Stan and I. The other guardians will be in other two SUVs." She said before we got into our cars. I got shotgun which everyone complained.

About halfway through I turned on the radio and smiled as _Call me Maybe _came on. I remember that song, Vika and I were trying to be funny towards Adrian and Sydney when we wrote that. I started to sing to the music and looking at Adrian.

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell, _

_And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this, _

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you, _

_And this is crazy, _

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe? _

_Hey, I just met you, _

_And this is crazy, _

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me, _

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall _

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way _

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_At first sight and it's real _

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way _

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you, _

_And this is crazy, _

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe? _

_Hey, I just met you, _

_And this is crazy, _

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me, _

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life _

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life _

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe? _

_Hey, I just met you, _

_And this is crazy, _

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me, _

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life _

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so so bad_

_Before you came into my life _

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

When the song was over everyone was laughing and mom turned off the radio as we got closer to the school. We had calmed down by the time we got there. We got through everything that had to be done and we got put into our rooms. Everyone, except Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Sydney, and my parents, got their own rooms. I started to unpack my stuff before I sighed and gave up.

I had way to much stuff. I left my room and went towards Dimitri's room, I wanted to talk to him and let him know that I wasn't all that mad anymore. Besides I wanted to play nice so no one else found out. Then, I changed my mind and went to talk with Alberta quickly then I would talk to him. I found her pretty quickly she was in the middle of teaching classes.

"Ah hello Ms. Mazur. Are you here to help teach the class?" she asked once I reached her and smiled at me. "Wouldn't that be fun?" she asked looking towards the class. They all wore amazed looked, I think they knew who I was and what I did. "She is here for that concert Headmistress Kirova is letting us host." She added which made them all smile. It looked as if there was still more male over female ratio in the group.

"I would love to help teach the class, I sadly don't have much time. I have to have a chat with Guardian Belikov before we try to get some sleep. Ah, yes that is going to be so much fun. I have heard that you all have been working really hard to live up to the last legend at this school, oh what was her name?" I said as I pretended to think for a second. "Oh that is right, Rosemarie Hathaway!" I said with a soft laugh at their faces. "Well let's get started!" I called out.

"First we will show you some moves then let you all have at it in pairs." Alberta said as I tied my hair up and got into a defense stance. "Bring it Mazur." She said with a laugh. I shook my head at her and motioned for her to come towards me. I blocked most of her attacks and landed some on her. Once we were done, we were breathing hard and everyone looked shocked that someone had taken down their teacher.

"And that is how it is done!" I called out to them with a smile. "Now try to take down your partner and when everyone has down that a few times it should be the end of class." I told them with a smile before turning to Alberta. "Not bad! Oh how I have missed you." I said with a smile. She nodded towards the kids so they could start. "I heard that there is now a music room here?" I asked with a shake of my head.

"That would be true. I mean at first we were shocked that you left being a guardian for music but when you told us what happened we understood. Plus, how could we not have one when you graduated from here. It would be terrible to have that mockery!" she said laughing. "It is in the building beside the guest housing area." She added. "I have to get back to them before they hurt each other or themselves. It is wonderful to see you Rose, I have missed you too. Stop by Stan's class later and have some fun there." She said before going back to her class.

I left my hair up as I walked back to the guest housing. I walked to Dimitri's room and knocked on his door. He answered after a few moments. I smiled at him and he nodded letting me in. Even after all this time he still didn't me to ask something.

"What are you doing here Roza?" he asked softly as he ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know why I was here. By the looks of his nose Lissa had healed him.

"I wanted to take you to the new addition to St. Vlads." I told him as I looked at the wall next to his head. He nodded and grabbed his duster. That thing was still the oddest piece of clothing he owned. I took him to the building next to guest housing and smiled when I found the room. I sat at the piano and he stood against the wall.

"This is amazing. When did they put it in here?" he asked as he looked around. I smiled and laughed softly before I started to press on the keys of the piano and started to play a random tune. "I didn't know you could play." He said as he came to sit by me.

"Alberta told me that they put it in here a while ago. It was actually because of me that they put it in. Now students can take a music class if they wanted to. But they come after school so they don't have to worry about that." I told him as I played. I only played for my parents and Viktoria if it wasn't for a concert or something. "Would you like me to play something for you? Or you can pick something?" I asked looking at him and stopped playing.

"Christian had made me listen to this one song, I think it is called _I won't give up. _ Will you play that for me?" he asked with a slight smile. I nodded and started to play the melody for the song.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_to see what you find_

_'cause even the stars they burn_

_some even fall to the earth_

_we've got a lot to learn_

_god knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_i'm here to stay and make the difference that i can make_

_our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts_

_we got yeah we got a lot at stake_

_and in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't tend_

_for us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_we had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in_

_i had to learn what i got, and what i'm not_

_and who i am_

_i won't give up on us_

_even if the skies get rough_

_i'm giving you all my love_

_i'm still looking up_

_i'm still looking up_

_i won't give up on us_

_god knows i'm tough, he knows_

_we got a lot to learn_

_god knows we're worth it_

_i won't give up on us_

_even if the skies get rough_

_i'm giving you all my love_

_i'm still looking up_

Once I finished I looked at him and smiled. "While I was unpacking I sort of wrote this song in my head and I haven't written it out yet but would like to hear it and tell me how it is?" I asked afraid he would say no or not like it.

"I would love for you to play it for me. What is the name of the song?" he asked softly. That made me feel better. For once we were not fighting or anything else and it was nice.

"It's called _Distance._ I hope you like it." I said as I started to play it. I was only putting notes with lyrics and it sounded good.

_The sun is filling up the room and I can hear you dreaming_

_Do you feel the way I do, right now?_

_I wish we would just give up_

_'Cause the best part is falling, call it anything but love_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_Please don't stand so close to me, I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you'll see, right now_

_I'll give you everything I am_

_All my broken heartbeats until I know you'll understand_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_And I keep waiting for you to take me_

_You keep waiting to say what we have_

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_Make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long till we call this love, love, love?_

I looked at him when I finished and blushed softly at the look on his face. "That was amazing, Roza." He said as he smiled at me. I nodded and yawned softly. "Come on, you need to get some sleep. Or you won't be fun later." He said as he stood up and offered his hand to me. I took it and smiled.

"So sweet." I said softly as he led me back to guest housing and to my room. "Would you like to stay for a little?" I asked when I opened my door. I gave him the look that gave him no choice in the matter. I sat my keys down on the table and slid off my shoes. "I'm going to go change." I told him and walked into the bed room.

I changed into a tank top and sleeping shorts. I took my hair down and brushed it out. I heard a knock on the bedroom door before it opened. "Look, I'm so sorry for everything. Hell my own sister broke my nose!" he said with a soft sigh. I laughed softly and walked over to him when I was done bushing my hair.

"You look fine though. Don't worry I already know that she did. But I mean you kind of earned it." I said as he nodded. He knew I was right. I yawned again and sighed. "I guess I should sleep, you could stay if you would like." I offered, knowing how that would end later.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded at him as I walked over to my bed. "I will stay on the couch." He stated while I shook my head and patted the spot next to me in my bed.

"I don't bite. Hard." I said in a teasing manner. He just shook his head and slid off his shoes and laid next to me. "Goodnight Dimitri." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Roza. I love you." He told me softly as he settled in the spot after turning off the lights. I felt him rest his arm across my waist and smiled to myself. Tomorrow morning was going to be weird if anyone comes to wake me up and finds Dimitri in my bed. I sighed softly as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you all go. PM me if you want to tell me if you want someone to walk in on them sleep or something else in the next chapter.<strong>

**The next few chapters are going to have several songs. If you want a song let me know.**

**The music in this chapter:**

**Call me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson**

**I won't Give Up by Jason Mraz**

**Distance by Christiana Perri ft. Jason Mraz**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I enjoy all of these reviews. I'm so sorry that I have not updated sooner. Idea issues and blah blah. Whatever.**

**Anyways, I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

I sighed softly to myself as I rolled over. I froze when I felt the warmth of a body next to mine. I opened my eyes and looked up at the sleeping face of Dimitri. I sighed softly as everything from last night came back to me.

"Hey Rose!" Sydney yelled as she walked in through my bedroom door. I hadn't even heard the guest room door open. "Holy fucking shit! I'm so sorry!" she shouted as she looked at us. It caused Dimitri to jump up and out of my bed. That was when she looked at him with an angry glare. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um…." He said looking at me. "I should go." He said quickly before he ran out the room. Damn him, leaving me to deal with Sydney.

"Um, Good morning. Um, well you see it was late and I let him stay here and I didn't want to be alone so I told him it was okay to stay in my bed with me." I told her quickly as I got up. "I know I know how stupid of me, What if it had been someone else to walk in?" I said as I looked at her again.

"Well, that was interesting. Did you see his face? It was funny! I can't believe I scared the shit out of him!" she said laughing as she went back to through the door. "Hurry up, we are going to have a talk before we meet everyone else and have the conversation about when and what time we want to do this." She told me as she closed the door.

I dressed quickly and went out to talk with her. She was making coffee and something to eat when I opened the door. "Yummy, food and coffee. Are you going to tell anyone about what you saw when you came in here?" I asked her as I got our cups ready. I was actually glad that it had been her. If it was anyone else, Dimitri would have been dead and I would soon be joining him after explaining everything to the person.

"Nope. That it up to the two of you. I understand why you did it. I was just shocked to see it. I mean he hurt you really bad and while I can tell that he feels really bad about it he still did it. I just hope you know that if anything happens that you are going to have to tell everyone else about why you hide who you are to them. Lissa will be so mad at you for it and that would only add to it when they all find out who know about it." She told me as she finished up with everything and we took it to the living area.

"I know, if anyone else found out right now I would be so fucked!" I said with a soft sigh. "I just don't know what is going on inside my brain and heart. Some part of me wants to trust and be close to Dimitri again and forgive him and everyone else, and then another part of me is saying not to trust anyone that doesn't know. It is killing me, Syd." I told her as I took a drink of my coffee.

"I know, Rose. But think of it this way; follow what you want to follow. It is your choice in the end. I figured that out when it came to Adrian and I don't regret it. Just promise not to do anything stupid to get yourself or anyone else hurt." She said looking at me with a serious glint in her eye. I sighed and nodded.

"I promise my friend. I love how you always know how to help. Ugh, this is going to be the longest time of my life. How much do you think they would hate me if I told them after everything with the wedding and wait a few days?" I asked. I wanted to tell them. I wanted to be able to hug my mom in front of them and not get weird looks. I want to be able to believe that they had changed over the years.

"I think that it would do everyone some good. Just don't let them make that choice for you. Now we better get going before Abe starts to worry and comes drags us down there himself." She said laughing as she got up and took care of the dishes while I pulled on my shoes and grabbed my phone.

"Shall we?" I asked as I opened the door and she smiled at me while walking out the door. "Do you think he will tell anyone?" I asked after I locked the door. I knew I shouldn't have to worry about that but it scared me with him knowing. "Do you think he might slip up and call me Roza?" I added quickly.

"I think that if he still wants to get another chance with you, he will keep his mouth shut and keep calling you either Ms. Mazur or Dakota." She told me as we walked. I nodded, grateful to have a friend like her. Today might have sucked if she wasn't there for me. "By the way, some of the dancer that goes on tour with you all are coming. Only your favorites by the way." She added making me smile.

"That is great. I can't wait until they get here. They will help with everything. It is a good thing they all know about everything." I said with a smile. While over in Turkey and Russia we had met some really good dancers. One had always been in my mind; she kept to herself a lot more than the others did. She was always keeping everyone on their toes.

"I know. Ray is doing better though. She has been making them learn everything that they need to know. Everything has been choreographed to all of your songs plus the songs you are going to be covering. Every day practices and they go on for hours." She told me as we made our way to meet up with everyone. We were using the stairs. "She is also going to be here tomorrow. She was in LA so she is the closest to us. The other the day after tomorrow." She added.

I smiled at her once we got to the others. "If you all think Vika and I are trouble you are going to have a triple threat soon." I said looking at them with a bright smile.

"Oh no! Ray is coming! We better just hide away until everything is over." Janine said making everyone who knew her laugh and shake their heads. "I'm only kidding. She is a good girl. But Raya is a hard one to get along with. What time will she be here?" she asked looking at Sydney knowing that she would know.

"Tomorrow. The rest will join her here the day after. It is going to be so much fun when they get here. Oh, Dakota don't forget that once she gets here that she is going to make you learn the dances to some of the songs that you will sing with dancing. You as well Viktoria." She said smiling at both of us. We laughed and nodded.

"Alright let's get going before they think we all ran away." Christian said as he smiled at us. We headed towards the main office building. "So when do you all think you want to do this since your dancers will be here soon?" he asked looking at us. I shrugged as I thought about it.

"How about since Ray is coming tomorrow then the other four are coming the day after and it will talk about a day to learn the dances, I'd say in about four or five days from now. That sounds like it would be good. I mean we just have to make sure they know the things for the wedding and for the Court concert. Raya is so going to kill me when she gets here." I said sighing loudly at the thought.

We got to Kirova's office and saw Alberta and Stan waiting there with her. "You all sure took your time getting here." She said looking at me and smiled. "Have you all figured out when you want to this thing?" she asked.

"Well it would be best to do it four or five days. Ours dancers are going to start getting here tomorrow. So if it is a school day, could we just try to cut the classes down so the students are not up until all hours of the night?"I asked looking at her. She would know that I have a point. Because it would suck for the Moroi not to be able to do something fun because of the sunlight.

"Well we can try it for Saturday. I think that would be good and it wouldn't be that bad. If not, then cancel classes for Friday. While they are sleeping during the daytime you all can set up and stuff. I'm sure we can get some other guardians to help you all." She told us with a smile. She was being supportive of this.

"That would be great. You also don't have to worry about the songs we are going to do. They are all kid friendly." I told her with a smile. "We are also aware that the younger children will be there to a point correct?" I asked quickly. I wonder why they are letting me handle this?

"Yes that is right." Alberta said as she looked at everyone else. "They won't be there the whole time, but they have the right to…" she started to say but was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing.

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_Tired of living like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am _

"Oh! I'm so sorry! It is Raya." I said as I answered the phone. "Hello?" I said into the phone while walking towards the windows.

"Hey Rose. I'm at the airport. I know I should have been here tomorrow but things happened. I got into it with my mom and now she is like being a bitch. I couldn't stay there without doing something stupid. Please can you come get me?" she said quickly. It sounded like she had been crying.

"WHAT?" I shouted making everyone look at me. "I swear she better not have started that shit again. Ugh! I will be there soon. Please stop crying my love." I told her, earning me odd looks, even a sad one from Dimitri, at the 'my love' part.

"I'm trying Rose! But she did and I really just want to get some sleep and a shower. I need to cheer up or else this whole thing will be fucked!" she said as she started to calm down.

"Stay there. I along with Vika and Dimitri will come get you. I promise everything will be alright." I told her. She said okay and to hurry along with a we will talk about the Dimitri part later. I hung up and looked at them. "I need to go get Raya. She is one of my dancers. She came early and needs to be picked up. We will be quick." I said looking at Kirova who nodded. "Thank you. I'm so sorry about this. Come on lets go." I said as we rushed out of the office and to a car.

"Driving?" Vika asked me and I nodded, giving Dimitri a pointed look. "Dimitri will drive on the way back. I'll be in the back on the way up there. Now let's go." She said as we got in and drove off. I was worried and she knew it. Hell, even Dimitri knew it and he didn't even know Raya. I knew that everyone would be worried about her.

When I meet her, she only told me her first name but knew who I was. It worried me but a little later on she told me how she knew who I was. That was the day that I figured out that Mason had a sister, the only way you could have figured out they were related was the last name and the eye color. Raya had bright blue eyes with dark hair that had a red tint to it. She was beautiful and only 18 now. It must have been hard to hear at 12 that her brother had been killed. She didn't hate me though, even though I told her it was okay if she did.

The strange thing about her is that she never went to an academy, but she had several molnija marks and a promise mark. She had gotten that when she was 17 and it surprised me. At least I'm not the youngest Dhampir to have molnija marks. I wonder how Dimitri will react to her; I hope he doesn't ask her questions about how she got her marks without proper training.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to end that there. I would put more but I feel like adding more to when they get there and I want to get this up.<strong>

**By the way, the only thing I own in this chapter is Raya!**

**Raya's Ringtone: How you remind me by Nickelback. The song idea came from evilneevil.**

**I will hopefully get more up before I go back to school. I hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone!**

**The only things that I own in this story are the plot and Raya along with the other four dancers.**

**I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

Once we were at the airport and parked, I was out of the car so fast that I was surprised I remembered to grab the keys and lock the door. I got inside before Viktoria and Dimitri were even out of the car; Viktoria understood the need for me to get to her. I had no idea where she was but I found her easily. She was the only tall dark haired girl with her knees to her chest and her face hidden, which meant that she was still crying.

I went up to her and knelled in front of her. "Raya." I said softly, making her look up. I could tell that she had been crying for a long time and that whatever sleep she had gotten had not been pleasant at all. That worried me but she was okay and here.

"Rose! I'm so sorry that I am here early than what I was supposed to be. But I got into it with one of my friends that got mad because I didn't come see him first when I got there. I'm so sorry. Then mom called and just added on to everything. They both brought up Mason and I snapped and things were said and now here I am crying my fucking eyes out." She said without taking a breath. She shook her head before she stood up and whipped at her face. She had her makeup going down it. "Fuck it." She muttered.

"Raya! Are you alright?" Viktoria asked as she got there and wrapped her in a hug. She hugged her back and nodded. "Oh my god, when Rose said we needed to come get you and it sounded as if you were crying it worried me more than ever." She said quickly. Raya looked at her then at Dimitri.

"Vika you are aware that there is another person that you just called Rose by her name in front of." She said before she shook her head at her and smiled even though it was forced. "By the way, I got the tattoo with my others. It looked good but it hurts badly since I got it yesterday." She added looking at me.

"Dimitri already figured it out. That is awesome, you'll have to show it to me when we get back. Eddie will be so happy to see you and would love the tattoo." I told her as I smiled at her. "By the way, Raya this is Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri this is Raya Ashford." I said looking at him and he nodded.

"Somehow she is related to Mason?" he asked looking at me with caution. He smiled at her and held his hand out towards her. She just shook her head at his hand and looked up at him.

"So you are the Russian 'god' that Mase always talked about. I'm his sister." She said using air quotes around the word 'god'. Vika and I started to laugh as I grabbed her bag that had everything else she would need. She still had her purse around her shoulders.

"Well, now I can see why Janine said that this was going to be a triple threat with her here. Come on we have to get back to the academy before classes are over." He said laughing softly as he took her bag from me with a smile.

We went out to the car and I gave Dimitri the keys so he could drive. He placed her bag in the back as we got into the car. "No crappy music. Trust me, it will only get you harmed." I told him as Raya smiled and pulled out her IPod and the radio attachment. She got it to a playlist and plugged it in. "Oh we won't have to worry about it." I said as the music started to play our cover of Superman by Taylor Swift.

"I know I'm amazing." She said as Dimitri gave her a pointed look. I could tell how her and Mason were related then, it amazed me how much she could cheer up by just telling me of what happened. I knew why her mom and her get into it a lot since Mason died. Even before then they never got a long very well, because Raya went to be a dancer and not a guardian even though she was promised. She had done that for Mason and only him.

"Come on. Let's just rest up because you have a lot of showing off to do to every single person in that academy." Vika said as she laughed, causing Raya and I to burst out laughing as Dimitri started towards the academy with her playlist playing. We got quite once we calmed down, Raya was looking out the window at the passing scenery. She looked so pretty with her long dark hair with a red tint to it up in a messy bun with her bright blue eyes that were red from crying. She pulled a bag out of her purse without saying anything and started to clean off her face.

I smiled at her before looking back up to see Dimitri looking at Raya who had pulled down her hair and fixing. He was still watching the road but watching her, more like counting her marks. He gave me a look that told me I would have to tell him later about her. She sighed as she finished putting her hair into a high pony and pulled off her black jacket to show a black and white striped tank top, she had on her Mason necklace and you could see her tattoo, she had on a pair of faded skinny jeans with a pair of blue Chuck Taylors.

"Hot girl." I said once she finished with what she was doing. "Better?" I asked when she smiled and nodded.

"Much better, now I don't look like I have been crying for over 24 hours. Today has gotten better then I hope for. How much longer until we get there?" she asked, she was avoiding the conversation she knew that would happen sooner or later.

"We are almost there. You sure took your time with fixing yourself up." Dimitri said with a laugh, making her glare at him and shrug. I knew she knew that, she always did that whenever we traveled. She hated having to just sit there and do nothing. I also knew she didn't want to talk about what had happened that made her get here early with the others here.

"Thanks captain obvious." She said smirking at him as we pulled through the gates and the guardians. When we were parks, Raya got out when she saw who was waiting for her. "EDDIE!" she screamed as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tight.

"Raya! What are you doing here?" he asked before he put it together. "Only her right?" he asked looking at her when they pulled apart making her smile.

"You got that right. Now let's see if I can everyone here. Now we have Alberta, Stan, Lissa, Mia, Sydney, Jill, Christian, and Adrian." She said pointing to the right people. "Το μόνο που λείπει είναι ο αδελφός μου." She added in Greek. I gave her a sad look.

"Hello. You seem to know who we are but we don't know who you are. You look like someone I used to know." Lissa said towards Raya, making her flinch and pulled her jacket on and nodded towards her. Eddie wrapped a protective and supportive arm around her.

"I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Raya Ashford." She said looking at them as they realized who she reminded them of. "Before you ask, yes Mason was my brother." She added as she looked back at Dimitri who had her bags. She smiled towards Eddie before she pulled away from him and grabbed her bags. "Normal room?" she asked looking at Alberta who nodded before Raya walked away.

"Sorry, about that, she doesn't like talking about Mason very much. They were very close. He was the only one in their family the supported her when she went to dance school instead of an academy. She came here from time to time. She is a promised guardian even though she never went to school. She is amazing too." Alberta said before she started to walk away. "I have things to get ready for the rest of the day. Enjoy your day everyone." She added as she disappeared into a building.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to stop it there. The next chapter will be in Raya's POV.<strong>

**Her conversation with Rose too. See a little inside her head to help explain her character and why she doesn't like to talk about Mason.**

**Το μόνο που λείπει είναι ο αδελφός μου. = The only missing is my brother. That is in Greek.**

**I tried to get this up but I had writers block and been busy.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer and have more things in it.**

**So I am going to update this soon. I had to fix some mistakes plus freshen up on what happened last. Next chapter up soon, I hope.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone!**

**Finally! An update! Sorry for taking so long, school has been kicking my ass.**

**The only things that I own in this story are the plot and Raya along with the other four dancers.**

**I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does!**

**This will be in Raya's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>R (Raya's) POV:<strong>

I sighed after I got into my room. It was so great to see Eddie again, even if it made me want to cry like really badly. I knew that in a little bit that Rose would come in here and want to know the full story of what had happened between my mother and me. I didn't know if I wanted to tell her because it would just make me cry and piss her off.

My mother found out from someone that I was back in the States from visiting some old dance school friends in England. She accused me of just running instead of facing her, seeing as though I haven't seen or talked to her since Mason's funeral. She also said that I had no right to be a promised guardian and that I should just have became a blood whore.

I sighed and laid down looking up at the ceiling. I missed Mason more than anything. I'd rather not be able to dance if it meant having my brother back. Not that anyone would ever know that. I kind of felt bad for just leaving to come to the room not long after we got here but it was too hard for me to see and talk with all of his friends. I jumped a little when I heard a knock at my door. As I got up I hoped that it wouldn't be Rose.

I opened the door to come face to face with Eddie. "Hey Eddie. What can I help you with?" I asked as he walked into the room and sat on the bed. I closed the door and sat next to him.

"Raya, what happened? I mean no one has heard from you sense Mason's funeral. I mean I understand why you didn't talk with your mother with her accusing you and stuff and blaming you for Mason's death even though you weren't even there." He said quickly as he looked at the ground instead of me.

"Eddie you have to understand that it was so hard for me even then to accept the fact that the only family that I really had that was blood related be dead and there was nothing I could do about it. It truly had nothing to do with you or anyone else. After seven years I still don't want it to be true." I told him as I placed my hand on his. "Now the thing is, what have you been up to?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Nice distraction to the question. That is fine; I understand that you don't want to talk about it at all. I graduated of course. I'm Mia's guardian plus her boyfriend. You'll love Mia." He told me with a smile on his face.

I laughed and shook my head at him. "You know Mason would be so proud of you." I told him. He knew I was right about the fact that Mason would be happy for him. He would be proud of all of them, especially Rose, even if she doesn't know it.

"I know that. I just wish I knew where Rose was. Losing Mason was terrible but then losing Rose just killed me. Mia helped me get better and so did everyone else. I mean it was fun when Sydney and Adrian started to date, we had a bet at how long it would be until they started to date. I won that bet, just don't tell them that." He said as he started to laugh, I just shook my head as I laughed with him. It was true, they had started a bet when they started to notice how they acted around each other.

"I heard about that from Dakota. She said that Sydney was mad that you all had done to them, even if she wasn't surprised that you had." I told him as I looked at him. "You know sooner or later that I'll be able to talk about Mason and how I had to deal with everything." I added quietly but I knew he heard me. Eddie just looked at me for a moment before we both jumped at the knock at my door, or rather more of a pounding. "Come in, Dakota!" I called out to her as she opened the door.

"Hey Raya, Eddie. Raya, we need to have a talk about what happened and I don't give a fuck if you don't want to talk about it." She said as she gave me a pointed look that told me that I couldn't get out of this, even with Eddie there. I nodded and smiled at Eddie.

"Alright, I get it. Eddie meet in the dance hall in the morning, please. I want to spend time with you while I'm around." I told him as he got up to leave. I got up and hugged him tightly. "Don't stop hoping that one day Rose will come back to you. She could never stay away for long." I whispered to him before letting go. He nodded and left with a hand wave to the both of us.

"Damn, you know you suck at whispering around me." Rose told me with a laugh. "Now, what the fuck happened with your mother this time?" she asked, getting right to the point of what she wanted to talk about.

"She just bitched me out about not letting her know that I was back in the states and how I couldn't even take time out of my life to be with her at Christmas, Mason's birthday, and the anniversary of his death. She acts like I don't even care, which we both know isn't true. I mean, I know I don't come around much but it is hard as hell not to want to cry just thinking about him at all. I think she has lost her mind to the limit that she needs professional help." I said as I laid back on my bed and sighed loudly. "It isn't like I haven't had just as hard of time as she has. I mean I quiet dancing the first year and a half after her died but that doesn't matter to her. It is so annoying that she just wanted me to quiet doing what I love and become what she wanted me to be. I choose to take my guardian testing and get my marks because I wanted to prove that I could do both." I added before looking at her.

"I understand that but you have to learn to ignore her and not let her getting to you because that is crap and you need to be yourself. Mason would have been pissed off if you quiet dancing and just been a guardian or become a mother. Those are not things that made you happy and never will make you happy." She said as she laid next to me and pated my hand in a comforting way. "You control what you choose to do with your life and not hers. Love yourself and I know I'm not the right person to be giving you that line but it is true." She said as she smiled at me. "Besides if you choose to quiet, I'd kill you and so would a lot of other people." She added before getting up, which meant that she was done with this conversation.

"Thanks Rose. You always know what to say. And you are right that you are not the right person to be telling me that line. But you have grown to love yourself and let yourself heal and choose how you live your life." I told her with a smile. "Now I need my rest because I have to be up bright and early in the morning to meet Eddie at the dance hall. I'm going to show him what he has been missing." I said while laughing before giving her a quick hug and kicking her out of my room without another word.

I locked the door after I closed it and changed for bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and I wasn't so sure I was ready for people look at me like I might break down in tears at any moment. I would have to deal with it when it came around but I had decided to talk with Eddie about what had been going on with everything since Mason's funeral. I owed it to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I finally got it done.<strong>

**I got a new laptop and it is easier to type with it. Plus now you know what is going on with Raya to a point.**

**More surprises are in store for everyone! Eddie's point of view next chapter. I hope it will be good. **

**Tell me your thoughts, give me ideas if you think it sucks balls!**

**Thanks! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey there! Here is the next chapter. Eddie's point of view.**

**So here is all that know Dakota is truly Rose: Abe, Janine, Dimitri's family, Adrian, Christian, Jill, and Sydney. Also Dimitri knows and of course all of the others that will be in the story as original characters know. **

**Here we go!**

**I own nothing! Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot of this fan fiction and my originals.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

I sighed after I left from talking with Raya, she was miserable and I knew that but there wasn't much I could do but be there for her. I was happy to be able to see her dance, I mean I have seen her on covers of dancing magazines, Mia was obsessed with them sense I told her about Mason's sister being a dancer. It was odd that she would be like that but she was supportive in anything that linked back to Mason.

I understood where Raya came from with her mom. She had that weird thing where she would blame Raya for everything, even if she had no connection to it. It was because she refused to train to become a guardian like Mason and the other dhampirs. Her mother never accepted that she didn't want to be like the others. I sighed softly as I made my way back to Mia and I's room to get some rest if my mind would allow it.

I never understood why people acted towards her the way they did. They treated her like she was nothing but a disgrace or how they would treat a blood whore. I am proud that Raya choose what made her happy and that nothing else could knock her down no matter what types of bull shit people gave her. I only wish that Rose was here to see her, even if it would bring up the memories of when Mason had died.

No one ever blames Rose either, even though she was there and that is why Mason went back but he loved her and that is all that mattered to anyone. I just wished that she hadn't run away six years ago without even telling me goodbye. I knew that Adrian knew where she was because he would always know where she was no matter how hard she tried to hide from him.

I unlocked my door and stepped inside and looked around and saw a piece of paper on the side table next to the bed. I went over and picked up and read it, Mia was going to have a slight girl's night with Lissa and the other girls expect Raya. I laid down and looked up at the ceiling as I thought about why Raya would want to meet me in the morning at the dance studio. As I thought about it I started to dose off into an uneventful sleep.

**Next morning:**

I woke up the sound of my phone going off. I looked at it and didn't recognize the number but I answered it anyways. "Hello." I said sleepily into the phone as I heard a sigh on the other side.

"You were supposed to meet me in the dance studio already, Eddie!" Raya said loudly into the phone. "Did you forget about it or did you just want to sleep in?" she asked with a soft laugh.

"I'm getting up, so just hold your horses Raya Alexandra Ashford." I said as I got up and went over to get new clothes out for the day. "Let me shower then I will be over there." I told her.

"Just make sure you are dressed when you do. I do not need nor want to see all that. I'll leave that for Mia!" she said before she hung up the phone. I just shook my head and laughed softly as I went into the bathroom and striped, getting into the shower.

After my shower, I got dressed quickly and left for the dance studio. When I got inside she was already dancing to something I didn't know that well. She looked peaceful and at ease with herself and like everything that happened yesterday never happened.

"Finally! I thought you got lost or something!" she said as she kept moving and breaking me out of my train of thought. I wasn't aware that she had noticed that I was in here.

"One day you are going to give someone a heart attack from doing that. You should at least stop so they know that you are actually aware of their presence." I told her as she stopped and looked at me with a glare that would have scared the toughest of guardians.

"Shut up. I knew you were there from the door closing and besides you forget the I have guardian training that I would have been able to know that you were there with my eyes closed and everything." She said to me as she took a drink of water. "So, I bet you want to know why you are here. I wanted to talk to you about what you asked me yesterday. About me being away and not really being around after Mason's death and mostly after his funeral." She added as she sat on the pads on the floor.

"You don't have to if you are not ready to talk about it. I can't and won't force you to tell me what happened. You needed time and still do and I understand that. And yes I do know you are promised too and that you did for Mason and that is it. Not one day goes by that I don't know that anything you do is for him. He will always be with you in your heart and that is what you need to remember." I told her as I took a seat next to her.

"Oh I know that but you need to understand what happened with me. It will always be hard for me to think about Mason. I almost told Dakota to count me out of coming here for the concert and to the wedding and all that fun stuff. But she would have killed me and Mason would have been mad at me. I know that and that is why I am here. Besides I couldn't miss the chance to hang out with you and see what has changed here. It seems more depressing from the last time I was here. I also wanted you to know that I wanted to come see you after the attack that happened here but I couldn't, not with just have been here for Mason's funeral." She said as she looked at me. "I heard you were taken and held but you were rescued. You were alright and I knew you would be but it must have been scary to have that happen after what happened before." She added softly. I places an arm around her shoulders in a comforting way.

"That is true. He would have come and kicked your ass from the grave. And yeah it was hard but I got through it because I knew that I would be saved. Besides did you really think that Rose would have let me get hurt? I miss her though, that has been the hardest part since Mason's death. But I know that wherever she is, she is happy with what she is doing." I said as I smiled at her. She smiled back at me before getting up and offering her hand to me.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast before everyone else makes us get busy. We have a lot to set up today and a lot to plan out." She said as I grabbed her and hand and nodded in agreement. We headed for the cafeteria to get some food before everyone else would be there. Students and adults in the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<strong>

**Sorry that is it short and kinda sucks but I am trying.**

**I am going to be trying to update as much as I can this summer, I just have a few busy days but I will get it there.**

**Next chapter is back to Rose's POV and the concert at the academy. Please leave reviews and I will try to get another chapter up here shortly.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey it is a new chapter. I have figured it all out and have reread over everything that makes it so much easier to write now.**

**Rose's POV and the set up to the academy concert. This is going to be a long chapter with the other dancers being introduced and everything. I am also just going to do some thoughts of hers than move on to where the last chapter ended. Using Google Translate for the translations, apologize if they end up being incorrect. **

**I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

I knew that Raya wasn't going to stay long as soon as anyone said something about Mason, but I also knew that she would only really talk to me or Eddie about anything that dealt with Mason. After Alberta had went off, we all went our separate ways, Viktoria went with Dimitri to talk things through, and hopefully he would not end up with more broken body parts, while Sydney and Adrian went off to do who knows what, and Jill, Lissa, and Christian went off to work on more wedding details and some details about the concert. I just went to my room to pick out a few outfits for the concert and set up some arrangements for when the other dancers got here.

We had two male dancers along with two other female dancers, all equally talented in everything. They mainly kept the hype up when it came to our music. There would only be a few songs that they would actually be on stage dancing, but they would also be there in some sort of way to get people excited about the song that was being played. Once I got the arrangements made, I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes, thinking back to this morning when Sydney walked in to caught Dimitri and I in my bed, even though we were just sleeping it was a big deal for him to have been here. I was sure she would keep her mouth shut about it because it would only cause more problems that I did not want nor did I think Dimitri handle his sister trying to kill him.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew someone was calling me and someone was banging on my door. I sighed and pressed the ignore button on my phone and looked at the time, hoping the banging on the door would go away. I had not released that I was as tired as I was because I slept the rest of the "day" and through the "night", it was what we called mornings now. The banging on the door only got louder and I sighed and got up to open the door.

I opened it to reveal Adrian who looked happy that I opened the door. "Good morning Adrian. Why are you pounding on my door at this ungodly hour?" I asked as he walked into my room and sat on my bed with a loud sigh.

"Little Dhampir, Sydney told me about what she walked into yesterday morning, plus you missed out on dinner last night and no one had seen you since after Raya got here. I knew you were not with Belkiov because him and Vikki were arguing again, but don't worry he is in one piece. But anyways, you need to be careful and not get hurt again, no matter how much he says he loves you. Be guarded so we don't lose you again or have to help put you back together again." He said in one breath, which was a surprise to me and I was not even mad about Sydney telling him, she told him everything.

"Ivashkov, you need to understand that I do not plan on getting hurt again. It is going to take some time for me to trust him again. The other night it got late and I let him stay here instead of making him walk back to his room. All we did was sleep and that I promise." I told him as I picked out my outfit for the day, which included a pair of yoga pants, which were rear for me to wear because I always wanted to be presentable, and a deep red plain t-shirt with a black sports bra. "Besides everyone is going to worry too much, and I feel asleep after I got the arrangements done for Jayden, Evan, Madison, and Riley. They should be here tomorrow, but I would not be surprised if they showed up today." I said as I walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

"I'm going to stay here until you get down but hurry up, you don't want to miss out on food, you must be starving." He said as he laughed as my stomach let out a loud growl before I closed the door. I hadn't even realized how hungry I was.

"I'll be quick." I said as I striped and got into the shower which was relaxing. I washed my face rather well to make sure all my old makeup was off before moving to my hair and body. I finished up within ten minutes which was a record for me. I wrapped myself in a towel and wrapped a towel around my hair. Drying off and putting my clothes on within less than five minutes then unwrapping my hair and drying it as much as I could, I ran a brush through it and pulled it into a tight high pony before walking out and staring at Adrian.

"Damn less than twenty minutes, you must be hungry. And beautiful as always." He said smiling as he got up and held his arm out to me. I grabbed my bag and tossed my phone, keys, and wallet into it before taking his arm. "We are meeting Sydney down stairs." He added as we left my room and I locked the door behind me as I nodded. We walked down stairs and smiled when I saw Sydney, who looked nervous.

"I'm not mad, just glad you only told him." I said as I hugged her. "Let's go get some food, I'm starving." I said as my stomach growled again, making everyone laugh as we walked to the dining hall. "Have you heard about what time the others will be here?" I asked looking at Sydney, she was the one that took care of all that stuff, and she was kind of like our manger.

"Actually since Raya got here earlier than she was supposed to, they will be here later today. They said that they knew where to go and not to come get them, they were going to rent a car and drive here. They wanted to able to get out of here as soon as possible I guess." She said with a gentle laugh and a shake of her head. It didn't surprise me, they were always busy, and they did not just dance for us unless we were on tour which we were taking a break from touring for this wedding and for some family time.

Once we got to the dinner hall we saw everyone there and smiled. We got our food, more like we sent Adrian to get food for us three. I sat next to Viktoria and Sydney set next to Jill, leaving a spot for Adrian, who would have been struggling with the food if Raya and Eddie didn't get up to help him when they saw him coming back holding two trays full of food. I just laughed and smiled at him and nodded in thanks before digging into my food without thinking. I looked up at everyone when it got quiet and they were staring at me like I had lost my mind.

"I missed dinner and I was hunger." I said as I took a drink of my juice, which I was glad that Adrian remembered not to get me coffee, but remembered Sydney's coffee, that would been bad if he forgot. They just laughed and shook their heads at me.

"Perché si dimentica la cena? So che non era a causa di mio fratello. Si prega di condividere." Vika asked me in Italian. Which we only spoke when we really felt like it. It was the language that took us the longest to learn

"Mi sono addormentato dopo aver fatto alcuni arrangiamenti per gli altri ballerini che dovrebbero essere qui a volte oggi. Ora parliamo in inglese prima di iniziare a pensare che stiamo parlando di merda su di loro." I responded before taking another bite of my food and pushed the tray away. "I'm full and now I am going to go running." I said smiling at Vika who did not have time to respond before I got up and left, taking care of my tray before leaving the hall.

Once I got to the track, I took off my shirt and grabbed my phone from my bag. I went through my music and picked out the perfect playlist for running. I opened my wallet and pulled out the ear buds I kept in there just in case I chose to run. I put them in my ear and pressed play before sticking my phone into my bra because I didn't have a way to hold onto it. I tossed my shirt in my bag and tossed it onto the grass before taking off running. It felt good to run even though I had a full stomach and it was going to hurt later. I ran for what felt like twenty minutes but it must have actually been a lot longer because when I stopped back at where I had left my bag, Dimitri, Evan, Jayden, Riley, and Madison were standing there looking at me. I pulled my ear buds out of my ears and smiled at them as Dimitri handed me a bottle of water as I sat on the ground and caught my breath, sipping the water.

"Thanks. How long have you all been standing there? Or better yet how long have I been out here?" I asked as I grabbed my bag and tossed my phone and ear buds into it and took out my shirt and pulled it on.

"Well we have been standing here for about fifteen minutes. You looked really into what you were doing." Evan told me as he laughed and sat next to me. "Това ли е човекът, който разби сърцето ти?" he asked me. He was from Bulgaria, even though he mostly grew up in America and only heard his accent when he spoke Bulgarian.

"Петнадесет минути? Можеше да избяга с мен, нали знаете. Да, това е, но е хубаво, аз се занимавам с и той знае тайната, така че няма нужда да се държиш като не искате да го убие." I replied back, he had taught me Bulgarian because when he doesn't want everyone knowing what we are talking about.

"Okay." He said laughing. I got a long with Evan rather well, which made some people think that we had been together before or are dating, secretly got married and other stuff like that. Jayden, Madison, and Riley had all been born and raised in America, which made Evan the odd one out. I looked up at Dimitri who had this sad look in his eye when he caught my gaze, which made me frown and shake my head.

"How long have I been out here running, Comrade?" I asked him as Evan stood up and offered his hand, which I took, getting up. I gently nudged Dimitri before picking up my bag.

"About an hour and a half." He said shortly before looking ahead of him. I sighed and looked at my friends, smiling, hoping they got the hint to go find Raya or Vika.

"We are going to go find Vika and Raya and get started on some dances. Go shower and get in less stinky clothes. Next time go with a bright red sports bra. Makes you look hotter." Madison said laughing at my expression. They left quickly before I could say anything or flip her off for her comment.

I looked over at Dimitri. "You know Evan isn't anything but a friend to me. Besides he is more like a brother to me and he doesn't even like girls." I said as I nudged him again to get him to look at me. Evan was gay and the other dancers along with me and Vika knew that. He didn't want the whole world knowing is business, mainly because he did not want to disappoint his parents, even though they would love him still if he was straight or gay.

Dimitri gave me a strange look before smiling a little at me. "I did not know that. It isn't like I was jealous or whatever, you are independent to do whatever you want. How many languages do you speak now?" he asked with a curious glint in his eyes. I laughed and shook my head as I started to walk towards my room with him catching up and walking in an equal pace with me.

"Eight in total, nine if you want to include English in that lot but I think we all know I speak that." I said laughing as I pulled my keys out of my bag along with my phone, which needed to be charged. "Are you excited to see Vika and I perform?" I asked as we got to my room and I unlocked the door.

"Yes, it should be interesting to see you two perform. I cannot wait until I get to hear Vika sing. I feel like it has been awhile since I have heard her just sing. No offense to you though, you have a lovely voice." He said with the last part added quickly as we walked into my room.

"Don't worry, I love hearing her sing by herself, which I am surprised that she has yet." I said with a shrug as I grabbed a clean pair of yoga pants, a bright red sports bra, black lacey underwear, and a pull over hoddie with roses on it. "How ironic that I have grown to like things that are covered in roses." I said laughing before looking at him and sitting on my bed. "Remember that time that Victor gave me that rose necklace that had a lust charm on it and I basically attacked you." I said as I watched him shake his head and laughed softly.

"I do remember that. I don't think I would ever forget that time." He said as he walked towards m y bed, which to be honest made my heard speed up some. "Mind if I sit?" he asked point to the spot next to me. I nodded as he sat down and smiled at me. "I also remember what happened when you almost killed Jesse and what happened after I got you to calm down." He said looking at me slightly. I did remember that night, even if it had ended in a kind of bad note.

"I remember that night too. I have to admit though that I am glad that I have managed to control taking the darkness away from Lissa. It might seem weird but sometimes I just cannot help it, and if I take too much I think back to the night and I calm down, more like the fact that I had almost killed a royal." I said softly before laying back against the wall. I wanted to actually talk about everything that had happened but I knew that it would be too much.

Dimitri laid back against the wall next to me and looked at me. "You know that it wasn't all your fault. Honestly I think he deserved it." he said as he moved his hand to rest on mine. "Roza, what have you done these past six years? Besides become a famous musician and going under a different name." he asked softly.

"Well after I left court the day you told me that you didn't love me anymore, I went to Turkey to get to know my father better and only Adrian and Christian knew where I was going. No one knew I was there, not even my mom. Abe told her when she called him freaking out because no one had heard from me or seen me since the day in the church. That was about four months after I moved in with him. I was still trying to block Lissa out as much as possible. After six months of me being in Turkey is when Janie came to visit and see how I was doing, she hadn't told anyone because I had asked her not to. By then I had blocked out Lissa, the last time I was sucked into her mind was the day that everyone found out that Tasha had killed Tatiana and that she had a half-sister." I told him before taking a deep breath. "Abe was almost always gone, but I found that he had a music room with anything and everything you could think of. I had disappeared for a while into that room, not even Abe knew where I had gone, he actually told me he thought I had gone off and disappeared from everyone. That was until him and mom got so worried they tracked my phone, which was unnecessary but they still did, and when they came into the room I was just singing some songs that I had learned to play the piano too." I looked down at our hands before moving mine to my lap. I was unsure if I wanted to talk more about it.

"When did you contact my family again? Why didn't contact Lissa and let her know that you were alright? She was worried when she didn't know where you were. Things only calmed down after your mother told her that you were fine and that you were just taking some time away and getting to know yourself better." He said as he sat up on the bed and turned to face me better than having his back to me.

"About two years after leaving. I wanted to know if you have told them about anything. Vika was pretty pissed off at me about everything, she told me I should have fought harder and not given up. She didn't realize that I could not handle getting my heart broken or having someone who was supposed to be my best friend telling me that I should have given up. I was upset that Lissa had told me to leave you alone and to give you time and space to deal with everything. Not what you want to hear from someone so close to you. So I left. One night while I was visiting your family, I was singing Anastasia to sleep because she was really fussy and Sonya was tired. Viktoria heard me and joined in to see if together we could get her to sleep. Took five seconds of us singing for her to fall asleep. That is when we joined together and became Broken Hearts. Honestly that the past six years for me." I told him as I sighed and looked at him.

To say that his face showed a lot of hurt and guilt was to say the least. I knew that some of what I told him was not going to be easy for him to hear. I was still hurting even after six years but actually admitting that was going to be the hard part. I sat up on my knees and faced him. I didn't blame him for everything anymore, because to be honest not everything was his fault. My leaving wasn't just his fault, Lissa played a part in it and I had to get away from being hurt even more than what I had been.

I softly places my hand on his cheek and that changed the expression in his eyes to surprise. I just smiled at him and leaned towards him, unsure of what I was going to do but just going with my instincts seemed like the best idea. He leaned towards me and placed one hand on my cheek and the other on my waist, I stopped and waited to see what he would do. Seeing as though the last time he had kissed me I freaked out on him and then Viktoria broke his nose. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his softly, waiting to see if he would return the kiss.

I smiled against his lips when he returned the kiss and pulled me closer to him. I moved my arms to around his neck and fell back against my pillows with him hovering over me. He deepened the kiss and moved his hands to my waist and then trailed soft, gentle kisses down to my neck. I knew I wasn't going to get this go anywhere but sometimes the heart works against the brain. I gentle bite his bottom lip and giggle a little as he squeezed my waist, which tickled. He pulled back a little and looked at me with a smile. I was unsure how long we stayed like that just looking at each other and kissing at some points until someone knocked on the door making us jump apart. I got up and quickly changed into the clean clothes I had picked out and put on deodorant and body spray to hide the fact that I had accomplished nothing. I went over to open the door to reveal Christian and Lissa.

"Hello, what do I owe this visit?" I asked as I smiled at them and moved so they could enter the room. They looked over at Dimitri sitting on my bed and then Christian glared at me, which meant he was going to tell at least Adrian. I gave him a death stare, which he got the point of not telling anyone if he wanted to live.

"We went by to see the dancers at work and only Vika was there. She said you might be in your room and to get you to come over to the gym or else she would come over and drag you there by your hair. Which does not sound like it would end well." Lissa said with a smile. I closed the door and nodded. "I see that you two are getting along rather well. To be honest to me you two act like how my best friend Rose and he acted. But I do not think she would ever come back to court not after everything that was said. I just hope she is happy and has found a wonderful life for herself." She said with a sad smile and looked at the ground. I wanted to hug her and tell her that I am happy and that I forgave her but I just couldn't right now. And the look that Christian and Dimitri gave me said the same thing. It wasn't the right time to tell her.

"Anyways they have almost finished the set up. In which Eddie was pissed that you didn't show up Dimitri. He said something about having Dakota kick your ass, again." Christian said laughed while Dimitri looked guilt of not remembering that he promised to show up. "Since it is almost dinner time, I think we should all walk to the dining hall together and we can meet up with everyone there." He added with a smile.

We nodded and I grabbed a shirt with the Superman emblem on it and smiled. "Always wanted my owe version of Superman." I said in a joking tone with a smile at Dimitri. "Let's go before I die of starvation!" I added laughing at the looks on their faces. I wanted to link arms with Lissa like we used to but I knew that it would be weird. They nodded and we headed off to get something to eat, it would be about time for everyone to head off to bed and be ready for Saturday, which was tomorrow, technically if you count today as Friday.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not going to lie that was a fun chapter. In the next chapter I am just going to skip to Saturday and everyone getting ready for the concert. <strong>

**Italian Translation (Vika and Rose)**

**Vika: Perché si dimentica la cena? So che non era a causa di mio fratello. Si prega di condividere - Why did you miss dinner? I know it was not because of my brother. Please share.**

**Rose: Mi sono addormentato dopo aver fatto alcuni arrangiamenti per gli altri ballerini che dovrebbero essere qui a volte oggi. Ora parliamo in inglese prima di iniziare a pensare che stiamo parlando di merda su di loro. - I fell asleep after making some arrangements for the other dancers who should be here sometime today. Now let's talk in English before they start to think we are talking shit about them.**

**Bulgarian translation (Rose and Evan)**

**Evan: Това ли е човекът, който разби сърцето ти? - Is this the guy that broke your heart?**

**Rose: Петнадесет минути? Можеше да избяга с мен, нали знаете. Да, това е, но е хубаво, аз се занимавам с и той знае тайната, така че няма нужда да се държиш като не искате да го убие. - Fifteen minutes? You could have ran with me, you know. Yes that is but be nice, I am dealing with and he knows the secret so no need to act like you don't want to kill him.**

**Alright, I plan on working on the next chapter soon. The old chapter are reposted and this one is done. I would have had them up sooner but life happened and finals and Christmas and New Years. **


	20. Update!

**Update!**

**I'm working on chapter 20 now for Broken Hearts. I plan on uploading all of the chapters at the same time when they are done. So Chapters 20-30 will be done hopefully within a month, truly depends on my school load. Then I will work on Angel of War. I will finish that and upload all the chapters together. If I get stuck on either of them and have the ideas for the other, I will work on that.**

**I have the rest of the chapters for Broken Hearts all planned out that it should be simple for me to just type up from what I have written as a plan. **

**Hope to update sooner rather than later. Please bear with me while I get these stories done. I already have another story in mind so I want to crank that out soon too but I am also thinking of another story but I want to do a crossover between VA and something else. What would be good? I was thinking Supernatural but I haven't really gotten any ideas.**

**I hope you all find the outfits on my profile so you can see what is ahead for the chapters in Broken Hearts. **


End file.
